Forever mad
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: He hurt her so badly but surely after 6 years the anger should be gone right? Sadly for Dean Ambrose Raven is still pissed but he just cant let her slip away again, he will do anything to make her forgive him or he'll die trying.
1. That could be bad

**A/N **So new story feat the Shield! I would like to say that first and foremost I am a Viper kinda gal but Dean/Seth/Roman have been growing on me, so hopefully this pans out, pairings Dean Ambrose/Raven Iziah/Roman, enjoy! And yes Kadary is a town I've made up, well I didn't make it up, but I'm using it in this story cause I like the place I got it...moving on!

**Chapter 1 That could be bad**

Roman flicked through the latest schedule, another long week was just starting and the Shield always liked to know where they would be that week, Seth read it over his shoulder, it annoyed the bigger man but he didn't say anything, he didn't see a point. Seth would still do it.

"San Diego, Chicago, Washington, Kadary" Roman drawled out, Seth gave him an odd look.

"Kadary? Never been there"

"Went there once, seemed alright" Roman put the paper away and started to rumage through his bag for a drink, really they had no time for looking through the list, there was always alot to do. Dean opened the door rather loudly, crowing about his latest conquest, Divas champion Kaitlyn's blue cellphone, Dean always did have slippery fingers. Fastest hands in the west he called them.

"Must you go around stealing?" Seth asked as Dean showed off the phone like a trophy. "Dean, I think you have a problem, a serious serious problem"

Dean just laughed, "Well it could always be worse I guess"

"I don't even wanna know how" Roman laughed looking back at the paper, he couldn't help but think of Kadary, they always did have the best women. Roman always figured that all women were built the same, but the ones from Kadary seemed to be built differently, and by different, he meant better. Girls from Kadary made the Divas here look like crap.

"You know I can't wait for the last stop, girls there just know how to scratch your itch"

"I'm not going to state just how wrong that is Roman,"

"Telling you Seth, Kadary is the town to be if you want quality instead of quantity"

Dean looked up, all glee gone from his face, Kaitlyn's blue phone tumbled to the floor. "Did you say Kadary?"

"Yeah, why?"

His eyes expanded to the point where Seth thought they were going to pop out of his sockets, "Oh this bad, so bad, I wonder if I could just become invisible? Wait that wouldn't work, not with her"

Seth and Roman just looked at each other, they had never seen Dean like this before. Now the younger man was pacing, talking rapidly and not making much sense. He kept going until Roman grabbed him and made him stop.

"Whats the issue with Kadary?"

"Nothing." Dean said innocently, hoping that they would stop asking questions. "Nothing really, I have to go now. Yes, leaving now"

Dean picked up the fallen phone and went to return it to Kaitlyn, Kadary still stuck in his head. There had to be some way out of it, or maybe if he hoped hard enough, it would just blow up. That would certainly be alot easier than having to deal with what was waiting for him there.

Dean ran into Kaitlyn sooner than he intended, she had already figured out that he had stolen her phone, not that there was anything embarrassing on there for him to read.

"You dropped your phone Kaitlyn"

She snatched it out of his hands "I didn't drop it, you stole it"

"Yeah I did" Dean gave her that sarcastic grin. Kaitlyn just pushed past him.

"And you wonder why your dateless and alone"

Dean let her go, he wasn't always alone. There was a point when he had her, and then he lost her. Dean always wondered what would happen if he did see her again, would she still be mad? He didn't see how that was possible, could she really hold onto her anger for six whole years? Now that the thoughts had started in his head, he couldn't stop them and by the time he came back to the Shield's locker room, he couldn't wait for their stop in Kadary.

**A/N So chapter one a bit crappy but it will get better lol That is if I should continue? Should I go on?**


	2. Still mad

**Chapter 2 Still mad**

"Hey sister, what you doing on Monday?" Iziah Michales asked her sister as she came up to the lounge from her basement. Iziah as usual found Raven at the kitchen table randomly clicking keys and concentrating extra hard. If Iziah didn't know any better she would say Raven was glued to that seat.

"I don't know about you, but I'm workin" Raven didn't look up, not that she had too. Iziah would soon enough leave and she could play her game in peace.

"We are going out on Monday, there is a show in town and I wanna see it"

Now Raven looked up, "What kind of show?"

"Its a pretty show with guys that fight each other and pyro goes off and" "So a wrestling show? Not gonna happen"

Iziah let out an annoyed sigh, "C'mon Rae, you used to love wrestling, I remember times when there was no way to get you off the couch when it was on, you even stabbed me with a fork because I was talking during it"

"I grew up, maybe you should do the same"

"Nothing wrong with liking wrestling"

"Uh-huh"

"So are you coming to the show?"

"Nope"

"Are you afraid of seeing Dean?" Iziah asked softly, she had no idea what went on between them but it must've been big because six years later, Raven was still pissed as hell. Usually it was Iziah that held the grudges.

"Why would I be afraid of seeing that fucker?" Raven snapped, the only thing she was afraid of was what she would do once she got her hands on him.

"Well he's the reason you no longer watch wrestling, I mean last time I checked, he came on screen and you threw a cane at the tv"

Raven pushed the lid to her laptop down and grabbed her jacket, "Ok I'm not just gonna sit here and listen to you accuse of me of things I clearly did"

The door banged shut with a loud snap, "Its weird that I feel a little sorry for Dean, when Raven gets her hands on him, its gonna be nothing short of hell"

Twenty minutes later Raven came back not really in a better mood but still Iziah didn't like the way her silver orbs were lit up. She always knew that was bad when her identical twin was angry but her eyes were a flame.

"I. Have a plan"

"What?" Iziah asked slowly still not liking where this was going. Raven seemed to be dancing in her spot with pure evil.

"We're goin to that wrestling show" "Yay!"

"We're gonna watch the men in spandex"

"Ok"

"Then afterwards you're gonna cause a distraction" "Oh God"

"I'm gonna sneak back stage and find Dean Ambrose then I'm gonna punch him right in the back of the head" She let out an evil giggle as Iziah rolled her eyes.

"Raven are you really still mad at Dean? Really mad at him?"

Raven viciously threw a random cane at her sister, she managed to dodge just in time making the cane clatter through the tv screen again. "Yeah she's still mad"


	3. Explain

**Chapter 3 Explain**

When Raven limped inside later that night, she found Iziah in the lounge watching wrestling and having a drink. A fresh joint sticking out from behind her left ear. Raven took a painful seat next to her sister, "You watchin wrestling I see"

"Yeah" Iziah glanced at the single crutch in her sister's hand "Leg givin you trouble again?"

"I did too much stomping today, and that hill is a fucker when you're upset"

"Yeah I know." Iziah looked at the covered mess that was her sister's left leg, even though it was defence, Iziah still felt bad about what she did to her sister, Raven told her not too but somethings are easier said than done. Raven had forgiven her, but Iziah still hadn't forgiven herself. She knew she never would.

"So catch me up, whats been happenin on the show"

"Well Randy is a good guy but I have a sneaky feelin that he's about to become a bad guy"

"Sweet, I love it when he's evil, he's so much better when he's all evil and stuff"

"And John is in a 'war' against that guy that only has one move"

"So he's in a war with himself? How does that work?"

Iziah let out a chuckle, "Not himself douche, the other dude, the bald guy, whats his name...mumbly joe...Ryback!"

"How did you get mumbly joe from that?"

Iziah shrugged "Fucked if I know, Team Hell No are still together but no longer champs, they lost to those Special Ops guys"

"When the fuck did he become champion!" Raven rudely shouted looking at the screen as her ex came walsing out with his brand new US Championship.

"I was gettin to him, he beat the black guy for it"

Raven stared a hole through the tv as Dean Ambrose called for a microphone, "Where is my cane?"

"You are not throwing a cane at the tv, I'm watching it"

Raven muted the tv, at least she wouldn't have to hear his voice, it was bad enough looking at him. "I get blamed for everything around here, 'who put crossbow arrows in the dishwasher?' "Who threw a cane at the tv"

"Raven if you throw another cane at the tv I won't let you watch wrestling anymore, I swear I'll take it away"

Raven huffed out an insult before slumping back against the couch, crossing her arms.

"So what is it exactly that Dean did"

"He knows what he did, smug bastard he is. Look at him, he deserves a good cane thrown at him"

"Does he know what he did?" Iziah asked softly, "Or is it one of those things where he's meant to know but doesn't because lets face it, he's a guy, he's obviously slow"

"No, he actually knows what he did. And if he doesn't then he's slower than Aquaman"

Iziah un-muted the tv in time to hear Dean tell them to believe in the Shield. Raven growled lunging for her crutch, ready to throw it at the tv, in time Iziah snatched it away and threw it out her reach.

"You know I can't wait for Monday, I'm totally going to break his pretty face, break it until he becomes so unrecognisable to everyone including his own mother"

"So tell me, what is it that Dean did because I can tell you I'm not the only one thats wondering"

Raven didn't say anything for several minutes, she just looked at the screen trying to will Dean to catch on fire spontaneously. It wasn't working so far. "Do you remember what happened to my leg?"

Iziah shuffled nervously in her seat, of course she remembered, if it wasn't for her Raven wouldn't have anything wrong with her leg at all. It was a time that was only referred to as 'that day' It was a dark day that didn't need to explored again.

"Yeah I remember,"

"Well I was told that I might not be able to walk again and thats when my boyfriend decided that he would leave, a few days later he heard that I was walking again and he tried to come back, it was insulting enough, I couldn't walk so he didn't want to know me but when I was able to walk, I was suddenly good enough to have back, but when he walked in that day, he had a whore on his arm. It was like, if he was wrong about coming back he had his backup right there. Stupid bastard, hope he becomes crippled just so he knows what it feels like"

Iziah for a moment didn't get it and then it snapped into place, "Boyfriend was Dean Ambrose"

"Yup" Raven let out a sigh "Ok, so it may mean nothing to some people but to me it was just insulting and mean, I needed him and he left because it was an inconveince to him, then when he found out I was alright I was suddenly good enough for him and that whore on his arm was just insult to injury, so yeah thats what he did and thats why I'm still pissed as hell"

"Well I don't give a flying fuck what other people might say and I know you don't either so I say as always you're right, you have all the right in the world to still be pissed as hell, did he even try to apologize properly?"

"Nope. Which just makes everythin worse"

Iziah glanced at the leg again, now feeling worse than ever, Iziah hardly ever felt compassion for another living being but with her identical twin she felt it strongly, now she couldn't help but feel responsible for the wrecked relationship between her sister and Dean. Raven didn't have to say it but Iziah knew it, Raven hadn't loved anyone the way she loved Dean. Two people (in her mind) had ruined that relationship, Iziah Michales and Dean Ambrose. As always Iziah had fucked up and Raven was taking the brunt of it. At least thats how it felt to Iziah.

**A/N So thats what Dean did, it will be revealed what happened with Raven's leg and what happens when Dean sees her again, onwards we go! Again I just hope this pans out! **


	4. No starting trouble

**Chapter 4 No starting trouble**

Raven and Iziah made their way into the arena, it was packed already despite them being early, they handed over their tickets and made their way to their seats, they were pretty much up the front, Iziah collapsed in her seat and put her boots up on the barricade, it was lucky she decided to wear jeans or else random people would be greeted to a great view. Iziah fished around in her hoodie pocket for a lighter, she decided now was the time for a smoke, Raven joined her sister, her boots joining her sisters feet on the wall, Raven flicked through her pockets of her black jean jacket, when she pulled out a smoke, Iziah offered her a light. Pulling up the program, Raven went through it, "Lets see, boring match, boring match, boring match, ooh Tons of Funk"

Iziah looked at her sister oddly, "Seriously?"

"What? I love to dance and that black chick is hot"

"Rae, their both black"

Raven rolled her eyes at her sister, flicking ash around, "Fine the darker black one, the one with the junk in her trunk"

"Naomi"

"Yeah she's hot and she can wrestle which is a shame really, having her as a dancer when she can actually wrestle"

"Is Randy on the program tonight?"

Raven scanned it "Yeah, he's facing that douche-bag with the beard, the one that thinks he's smart when he's actually dumb as paint"

"Thats just insulting paint you know"

"Well if paint hadn't done what it did to me, I wouldn't insult it now would I?"

Iziah didn't have to answer that thank God, the show was starting and after putting out their smokes and removing their feet from the barricade, the twins sat back to enjoy the show. Everything was going fine, the girls were fully enjoying the show, that was until they heard that familiar music, the Shield making their presence known. Raven's eyes lit up as Dean Ambrose made his way down, he was so close to them, Raven tried to move her way closer to him but Iziah stopped her, no one could hear their arguement.

"No, you are not tripping him up"

"I gotta, I'm so close"

Dean had made his way, un-tripped, to his start point. He was so sure he saw her, but he couldn't be sure, everyone was a blur but he was so sure he did see that familiar tattooed frame wrapped in black. Dean allowed himself a glance back, he was right, right there in the crowd was Raven and her sister. She looked straight at him, those silver orbs almost burning him. She flipped him off and slumped back into her seat. Dean smirked even though right now he didn't feel like smiling in any form, it was clear as mud that Raven was still mad, mad as hell.

After the show Raven and Iziah fished there way around backstage, for the first time in years they had resorted to the sure fire line that would get them backstage no matter what. Showing ID and making the security confirm it through phone, they were the daughters of one Shawn Michales, neices of the COO Triple H, security had no choice but to let them pass. Instead of going to the office of the COO, they merely looked around for 'the slimy smug bastage' as Raven called him, Iziah was telling her to slow down, all that stomping wasn't good for her leg, she didn't want to carry her home again, well to the car at least.

"Raven, you have to slow down, your leg is gonna give out!"

"I am not stoppin until I find that bastage!" Her eyes lit up when she saw Randy, old friends had never been more welcomed to see, "Randy!"

"Hey psycho girls" He hugged them both before giving Raven that long look, he knew that spark in her eyes, someone was about to get hurt, hurt bad.

"Tell me, have you seen any slimy bastages around here? I swear if I don't find him now I'm gonna declare fargin' war"

Randy flicked a look at Iziah, Raven only seemed to resort to that weird lingo when she was so pissed she couldn't even think straight. Raven saw them saunter past, elbowing Randy and Iziah out of the way, she stalked her way to Dean. When Raven was pissed, she was pretty much super-woman, running on angry adrinalin that made her invincible, mix with her determination, there weren't many fights that she lost, she was happy to take a beating if it meant giving one out. Iziah let out a long annoyed sigh and trailed after sister, she was all for kicking ass but she knew doing this was only going to cause trouble and that meant her father would be over, running his mouth and super kicking people, it was a headache she could do without. Well without.

Dean saw her stalk towards him, and with each angry step he wasn't sure about the words or actions that were going to spew from her. Dean knew her, he knew that her rough as guts attitude made her a force to be reckoned with, if she didn't hate him so much, she would've fit right in with the Shield, well the brutal attacking part anyways. He tried to open his mouth but all he got was her tiny fist, pain rocketed up nose and his body stumbled back,

"Whoa! Thats enough killer!" Iziah pulled her sister back, trapping her arms so she couldn't attack again, judging from the angry growls that were uttering from her throat, Raven was set to bite a hole in Dean's supple body. Roman and Seth started yelling at the two girls, Iziah shouting back and all the while Dean and Raven just stared holes through each other, Raven's hand now deformed covered in his blood, Dean letting the blood flow.

"This psycho-bitch" Roman was saying, he didn't know something vital, Iziah was always louder.

"Hey! You be very careful what you call her in my presence!"

Roman pointed a very muscly arm at the smaller, tattooed woman, "Keep your dog on her fucking leash then!"

Iziah wrapped her arm around it like a snake, her fingernails digging into his flesh felt like nothing, it was her lead like boot smashing against his ribcage that knocked the bigger man down, he was up in a flash but still it wasn't fast enough, both twins were walking away, well one was walking the other was limping.

As soon as she got home, Raven let a smile come to her face. They had stopped at the hospital where their older sister Harmoni worked, to push the dislocated bones back in, Raven had her hand wrapped and now she was happy again.

"Did you really have to punch him?"

"Yes and now I feel better, slimy bastage got what was coming to him, besides its not like I super-kicked some guy in the ribcage"

Iziah slammed the door shut, "Well he shouldn't of called you a dog, Harmoni is a dog, Storm is a dog, the dog outside is a dog but not you"

Raven ignored the insults aimed at her cousin and sister, she knew Iziah didn't mean it and would be the first one to go all psycho-bitch if they were hurt by anyone else. Raven let out a content sigh "Well now that that bastage has got what's comin to him, I'm going to go to sleep"

Raven shut her eyes and just collapsed on the floor where she stood, her body puffing out soft snores, Iziah shook her head and covered her with a blanket from the couch. It was the first time in a long time where she saw her sister fall asleep with a smile on her face. Maybe punching Dean Ambrose had given Rae what she needed to move on.


	5. Collect call

**Chapter 5 Collect call**

Raven awoke in the morning to that annoying sound of a phone call, she was about to throw it against the wall due to being early in the morning, but stopped because she saw the time, almost half past two in the afternoon, it was about time she got up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I have a collect call, will you accept the charges?"

Raven wondered who was on the other end, she had a guess but that could be wrong. "Sure, why not"

"Putting you through. Go ahead with your call Sir"

Raven waited for a moment and then the line came on and she found that her guess was right.

"You fucking psychopath! How dare you!"

Raven tried not to laugh, it was always fun to see or hear rather, him so rattled. He hated to get rattled, he hated the loss of control. "Who is this? Is this Iziah? I swear Iziah if this is you"

"You know who this is" He snapped but thankfully had stopped his shouting, he was trying to regain his control not that it would help.

"No I really don't. If I knew I wouldn't be so confused"

"It's Dean"

"No, I don't know any Dean, I know a Darren, I know a Daniel, I know a Derrick, but no, I don't know a Dean"

"Dean Ambrose!"

Raven tried not to laugh again, she could see him so perfectly in her warped skull, round face all red with anger, his perfect nose all bent and broken, it made her feel alot better just thinking about it.  
"Nope not ringing any bells, I don't know a Dean, but I do know a fuck-tard with blonde hair that got his nose broken last night, that one punch was so sweet"

"Jokes on you bitch, its not broken"

"Then clearly I didn't do it right, perhaps I should come back and do it properly"

"Just you fucking try, just remember to bring your sister, you'll need her protection, just like last night"

Raven let out the most amused chuckle making Dean growl, "Oh honey, she wasn't there to protect me from the Shield, no she was there to watch wrestling and as a side project, protect you fuckers from me"

"You owe me an apology Raven, apologize then I'll leave you alone, I'll even forget that you punched my face in"

"Well isn't that sweet of you, the thing is Dean, you deserved what you got"

"How did I deserve it? What stupid thing did I do this time to piss you off Princess?"

And like that, Raven had snapped back into that place where Venom was appropirate, the hot hatred poisoned her rational thinking and only made her a machine, a machine designed to hurt and maim. "You are fucking joking right? You're really gonna sit there and pretend that you don't know what you did to me? You know what Dean, if you want an apology so badly why don't you come and get it? You know where to find me, but think about this while you and your fuckers make your way over here, you _know_ me, you _know_ what I'm capable of, and the bad news for you three fuckers right now? I officially have nothing left to lose, so please, by all means fucker, come and get your apology"

Raven slammed the phone down so hard she broke it, ripping it from the wall, she threw it across the room and through the window, shards of angry glass and enraged phone spewed everywhere. A part of her hoped that Dean did come over, it would be just as sweet to punch him a second time. Perhaps now, she would actually break his nose properly.


	6. A little more mystery

**Chapter 6 A little more mystery**

When Dean put the phone down, he only felt two things, hot rage that she had punched him so viciously and cowardly, it was usually Iziah that took the cheap shots, and disappointment that she was still angry, he had really hoped that six years had given her the time she needed to calm down, apparently not. Dean did know her and she was right, she may not beat the three on one attack but she wouldn't have too, it was just a given really, if Raven went down she would take one of them with her and given from her anger, it would be him.

"So wanna explain about last night?" Seth asked as he and Roman made their way into the locker room they had that night. Dean hadn't said anything about it, he just walked away and told them to leave it.

"No"

"You knew that girl and her sister"

"What makes you think they're sisters?"

It was his weird way of trying to change the subject, he wasn't sure why he thought it would work but the less he said about Raven the better.

"Dean-o, they look exactly the same, either they're identical twins, or one of them really loves the other enough to get that much plastic surgery"

"Fine, they're sisters, you got me"

"Who were they?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Sure it does, she punched you and obviously you two knew each other"

Dean still didn't say anything, Roman shot a look at Seth, not one member of the Shield was leaving this locker room until Dean had told them about the mystery twins.

"Is she the reason you didn't want to be here?" Seth asked quietly. Something about Dean's blue eyes had changed, they became glassy with a deeper emotion than he could put his finger on.

"Yeah pretty much"

Roman and Seth waited as Dean stared at them, finally after the silence, Dean gave up a little bit of information. "I knew those girls. The one that punched me, well she's an ex"

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"No Seth, ex-tango partner, yes an ex girlfriend"

"Isn't that typical of a chick? Break up with her and she's still pissed, get over it already"

Dean could've let her drown, he could've helped hold her head under the water, they thought as always that he had done nothing wrong and Raven was in the wrong. If it was another woman, any other woman, he would have, but to Raven, well he just couldn't pull the trigger, even if she did punch the hell out of his nose. "Not like that. I did a real crappy thing to her, I mean really bad, really really bad"

Roman chuckled, he doubted it would be that bad. "How bad is bad Dean-o?"

"Well you remember what I did to Ryback last month?"

"Yeah"

"And what I did to John after that?"

"Yeah"

"And what I did to the Bellas and Aj after that?"

"Yeah Dean, whats your point?"

"Times all that by a million and you still ain't even half close to how bad I hurt Raven"

"So she does have a name"

"I never denied that she had a name, of course she has a name, it would be weird if she was nameless"

"So its that bad?"

"I think it is and clearly so does she, then there was the thing I did three weeks later when I didn't get my own way, one could hope that thats the part she's forgotten about, but knowing Raven, probably not"

"What did you do three weeks later?" Both Seth and Roman were having trouble keeping up with Dean.

"I wouldn't give her crutch back and she almost got hypothermia"

That made little to no sense to the other Shield members, but Dean had already made his escape so clearly the conversation was over.


	7. Blind fury

**A/N **So I realised that poor Seth Rollins is left out, so I've added him in along with Harmoni! Yayness! Enjoy good people!

And apparently I'm making stuff up again lol lets face it, I'm a writer not a doctor! But enough of my mumbo-jumbo, onwards good people!

**Blind fury**

"Well I had an awful day!" Harmoni burst in suddenly, she slammed the door so hard it almost shattered the replaced window. As usual Raven was sitting at the table fixing something she had broken, harsh puffs of smoke floated up from the couch, from the smell of it, Iziah was getting stoned again.

"I told you, those panties look good but they bunch up"

"It's not that" Harmoni stopped to pull the bunched up material out of her crack, "Ok, its not just that"

Raven pulled a chair out with her foot, "So what happened that's made your day so awful?"

"Some fuck-o at the hospital punched me in the face"

Iziah sat up, hanging onto the couch so she wouldn't fall victim to the slowly rotating room, "Why did he punch you?"

"I don't know, I didn't stop to ask him!"

Iziah let out a trail of giggles, mostly at nothing but Harmoni knew some of it was directed at what happened to her.

"So why did this douche-conoe punch you?"

Harmoni slumped back on the chair, glad to put her long legs up for a moment. "I stuck a needle in his arm"

"Well there you go Sherlock, you stab a guy with somethin sharp, he's gonna punch you"

Both of them ignored Iziah until she puffed out an insult and flopped back on the couch, when Raven was sure that Iziah was down for the count, Raven looked to her older sister, "So from the start, why did this fuck-o punch you?"

_**I love me some flashbacks!**_

"Harm, you're needed in Ward 3, apparently Hailey can't handle the situation"

"Why does that not shock me?" Harmoni muttered pulling her white coat back on and heading to Ward 3, she was so close to taking her first break in almost twelve hours and now she was stopped once again, now a break seemed like a sweet dream that she would never really have. It would linger there, taunting her until she woke up. She could hear them already and she wasn't anywhere near the entrance to the ward yet.

"You have a concussion!"

"I doubt that Roman"

"Ok so if you don't have a concussion, why is your vision blury?"

"Because I need glasses" He snapped back, she heard Hailey trying to calm him but like every body else, they weren't listening to the young nurse.

"You are staying there until a Doctor says you are fine to go, now sit down before I knock you out"

"And give me another concussion? Well done, nice plan"

"So you admit you have a concussion"

Harmoni ripped the door open, already tired of their voices. She was sick of all voices really, she just wanted to sleep.

"Are you the doctor?"

"Well spotted. Yes, I am"

The man on the bed eyed her like she was an enemy that was making him stay, for all she cared, he could leave. With any luck it would make her break come faster. "Sorry honey, we wanted a grown-up Doctor"

"Do I look like a child?" Harmoni snapped at him picking up his chart, "Lets see Mr...Rollins, blurred vision, headaches, mild dehydration, yup sounds like a concussion"

Seth clapped his hands together mockingly, "Well at least you can read"

Her green eyes narrowed, she actually had to mentally count to ten to calm down, all she wanted was to slap him around the head with a crowbar or a chainsaw. "You're gonna be difficult aren't you?"

"No, he won't" His friend gave him that evil look, Harm reconized it, it was the same one Raven gave her twin when she had gone too far, _Keep going and your gonna regret it_. Just like Iziah, Seth didn't listen.

"Yeah I am, I fail to see what you're going to do about it" He grinned at her as though he had won the battle, Harmoni could care less right now.

Harmoni shrugged, "I ain't gonna do a damn thing, see if you're being difficult I have a right to leave you un-treated, which means if I'm right and I usually am, your concussion left untreated will fester until you have suffered brain damage and then you won't be doin much of anything, plus your dehydration won't help nothing, but there is good news"

"Which is?" His friend asked, he scarcley believed that this young doctor was going to leave him to die.

"I'm now on break, see you later, well I won't be seeing him, he'll be dead."

"You had to do that didn't you?" Roman looked at Seth as Harmoni turned on her heel and left the room, "She's a doctor Seth, how are you meant to compete without her giving you the all clear"

Seth just rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, "I don't like hospitals, never have, never will"

"Well sorry about that, next time you have a concussion we'll take Dean's solution, hitting you with a crowbar until it pops out"

"Sounds better than the hospital"

"I'm going to find the cute Doctor-girl, you stay here and try not to be a prick"

Just to make sure that Seth didn't do a runner which he had been known to do, Roman actually hand-cuffed him to the bed rails.

"I'm really concerned that you carry cuffs Roman!" Seth called out as the bigger man went out to find the Doctor.

"I wondered how long it would take for one of ya'll to come and find me" Harmoni said as soon as the door opened, she was happy to see him jump, he wasn't expecting her to be outside the room.

"Can you treat him?"

"Yes I can" She liked the glimmer of hope, "But I won't"

"Don't you sorta have too? Isn't that your job?"

"Yes but if he's gonna a be a prick, I mean difficult then I refuse to treat him, its all about safety"

Roman advanced on the slim doctor, he did it with the nurse and she melted faster than ice-cream in the hot sun, Harmoni however just stood there, sure Roman was big but he didn't have to live with Iziah, now thats a girl that could make you feel fear.

"Treat him"

"No"

"If you don't treat him then I will" "What? Call me a dog? I'm shaking really" Harmoni pushed past him and back to Seth. "Are you ready to be a good boy and listen to the Doctor?"

He didn't say anything so Harmoni took that as a sign that she could do her job, he didn't seem to mind when she checked him over. "Yeah as I thought mild concussion, you'll be fine"

"And no brain damage?"

Harmoni tried not to laugh, "No brain damage. But you do have mild case of dehydration, which I find really weird. Don't you people live on water?"

"What do you mean you people?"

"Wrestlers, Dad was one and he drank nothin but water." Harmoni pulled out what she needed, rolling up his sleeve she gently pushed the IV drip into his arm, she didn't see that left fist coming. Luckily for him, the drip was in and he would be fine, at least he would be until she got herself together and punched him back.

_**Enough random flashbacks! **_

"So you tried to help the fucker and he sucker-punches you in the face?" Raven asked once Harmoni was done telling her story.

"Yeah, which is a shame really, because that fuck-o was actually kinda cute"

Raven laughed, "So typical of you, the most fucked up guy is always the one that catches your eye"

"I can't help it, thats what you get when Iziah is your sister"

"I can hear you,"

"Don't care"

Iziah got up, stumbling as though she was drunk she made her way over to Harmoni, looking at her face intently, she could see the dried blood under her nose, luckily it wasn't broken. "Don't worry Harm, the fucker didn't hurt your looks, you're still really ugly"

"You're just jealous, everyone always says that I'm a natural beauty whearus you have to layer that crap on your face just to make it through the day"

Iziah laughed loudly clutching Harmoni in a weird hug, "I am so proud of you!" Iziah let her go and trampled down to her room, well she managed to get the door open and then it all went down-hill, in her state she misjudged the stairs and wound up falling down the rickety flight. Iziah laughed pulling herself up, "I'm fine!"

"Damn it!"

"Remind me Harm, not to go to your hospital"

"Nothin wrong with my hospital"

"You lie to your patients, call them names, make them wait and refuse to help when people say please"

"Not one of them said please and besides they were being jerks, he deserved it"

"Yeah, you're right"

"So what happened to the phone?"

"I threw it through a window"

Harmoni wasn't surprised, Raven had a tendency to throw things when she was angry, then spend the down time fixing them just so she could break them again.

"You threw it through a window?"

"Yup. Also gotta fix the tv, the blender and the coffee maker"

"What did you do to the coffee maker?" Now she was worried, Raven destroying the source of coffee was like a code red.

"Blew it the fuck up"

"Why did it have an opinion?"

"Eat me" Raven put the last peice of the phone together before trying it, her little face lit up with glee, "I'm a genius! It works!"

"So why did you throw it through the window?"

"Didn't like the phone-call"

"Well whoever it was, must've pissed you off good"

"Lets just say I'll be a lot happier when France blows up and Dean Ambrose dies painfully and slowly"

"Should've known it had something to do with him"

"What can I say? He brings out the worst in me"

"Once upon a time he bought out the good in you" Harmoni said softly touching her sister's hand.

"And now I'm just pissed as hell, funny how things work out"

Harmoni didn't say anything, there was nothing she could say that would make it better, it was something Raven had to work out for herself. Harmoni gave her a long glance as her sister put her concentration into fixing the blender. Harmoni got up and went up to her room for a few hours sleep, she had another shift tonight before officially going on holiday, and it was a short shift so that was good.

"Roll on half past one" Harmoni stretched out at the reception with the only night staff member she could handle, Sarah was a sweet girl who only had an interest in making it through the night, Harmoni couldn't remember the young blonde being on any other shift, she was a night owl. Sarah made herself look busy only talking when she had too, Harmoni didn't mind, alot of the other people in this place just talked and talked and most of it was crap aimed at her. Sarah also held a wicked sense of humor and a little bit of an evil streak, Harmoni knew that when she told Sarah about what she did to her 'patient' she would laugh and agree that Harm did the right thing.

"I heard that, you must be happy, going on holiday, are you going anywhere Harm?"

"Nope, just gonna blob out, eat alot of chips and possibly get stoned, but you didn't hear that me"

Sarah let out a laugh, flicking a blonde plait over her tiny shoulder, "I only head blob and chips, I stopped listening after that"

"Seems to be a pattern with you Sarah, randomly not listening"

"What? I wasn't listening"

Harmoni laughed as her pager went off, "Yay! Mr J is up and dressed again, I wonder if I could get away with smothering him?"

"Make sure the call bell isn't within reach like last time Harm, thats how you got caught"

Harmoni shook her head as she headed towards the Mr J who just didn't want to stay in bed. At least he could blame his demensia.

When Harmoni got back to the nurse's reception she was a little stunned to see Seth Rollins standing there talking to Sarah.

"Ah back for another round are you? This should be fun" Harmoni said icily trying her hardest not to stare, she had to admit with his stocky build and multi coloured hair, he was quite a honey, it was a shame he punched like a bitch but that could've been the concussion"

"I was wonderin if I could talk to you Dr Michales?"

"I'll just be in here, filing if you need me" Sarah made herself scarce but not well away that she couldn't help if Harm needed it. Harmoni turned to the stocky yet muscly frame of Seth Rollins, it was the worst time to notice his pretty green eyes.

"So why are you here?"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Now that he was given the chance, he actually felt bad for punching her. Peircing green eyes suited her long black hair. Light skin bathed in ivory, except her left arm, that was mangled almost caked in scarring and covered up by a tattoo that didn't quite do it, that did nothing to hurt her, it made her interesting, he painted the tall slim doctor as boring, until he saw that arm, she had a story and he wanted to know what it was.

"You actually have to say words or else nothing will happen" Harmoni pointed out, even that peaked his curiousity, girls these days seemed to fall at him, begging for...well it was obvious what they were begging for, Harmoni seemed almost annoyed that he was talking to her, not that he could blame her, he did punch her.

"I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to hit you. It was reflex I guess, I don't like hospitals and needles are worse"

She found it cute that he was babbling, but he did apologize so she would give him that much. "Thank you and apology accepted. How is your head?"

"Much better thank you"

"And your stomach?"

"Theres nothing wrong with my stomach" Now he was confused again, it cleared up as the air was pushed from his lungs.

"There seems to be a fist in it"

Harmoni helped him up, "Consider that retalliation cease-fire"

"What?" He managed to wheeze out, how she managed to knock the air from the sails was the least of his worries, she had and now he had to try and breathe again.

"You hit me and I hit you, now we're even"

"Sounds fair." Seth wheezed again, "Now that we're even, can I have your phone number?"

Harmoni just laughed, shaking her head she went and answered the pager, leaving Seth in his seat to regain precious oxygen.

**A/N I know really loooong chapter but I really couldn't stop writing, so onwards we go! **


	8. Sneaky

**Chapter 8 Sneaky**

Roman took a seat at the bar wondering what cute little thing was going to land in his lap tonight. The girls were spread around like a virus, at the bar, at the tables. Then he saw her, by the pool table by herself playing lonesome pool. He was sure it was her, he wasn't sure which one it was, the one that kicked him or the one that punched Dean, but there was no mistaking her. The silver curls and silver eyes gave it away. He watched her for a moment, stalking his prey in a way. She aimed almost lazily before taking a shot. When she sunk the ball she lined up another shot. He poured over her tiny frame, inked with tattoos and random bits of ivory skin. Tiny frame, large bust, curvy butt all wrapped in black, even her long fingernails were black, he could see the theme. She didn't notice him until his large hand covered the corner of the table, blocking her shot.

"You mind jackass? I'm playin pool here" Her silver eyes lit up when she saw who it was, "Well, look who it is. How are the ribs?"

"Perfectly fine." Roman drawled out making her eyes deflate with disappointment,

"Then I didn't do it right. Oh well, I'll have another shot at it"

"You got in a lucky shot"

"And I made it count, now if you don't mind, I'm tryin to play pool"

"Would you like a game?"

"Really? You wanna play pool with me? Out of all the girls? Me! I'm so honoured!" Iziah gushed with so much sarcasm she made herself laugh, which was good because Roman wasn't laughing. He would admit that she had guts, he was well over six foot and she, well she barely made it to his shoulder.

"Would you like a game?"

"I thought we already playing a game, piss off the jackass until he pisses off and leaves me alone"

"You're a very angry young lady" Roman commented making Iziah snort,

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Iziah took a shot at another corner, "How's Dean's nose? Broken I hope"

"That bitch had no right to punch him"

Iziah let out an evil laugh "And you still ain't learnt, don't insult that girl in front of me, if you do, you're gonna find it really hard to uphold justice with a pool cue shoved up your ass"

"As if you could"

"I would certainly try, I was sayin to Harm the other day, I would love a Roman Reigns puppet" She looked at the cue then to the big man, "I think I could do it"

"You're very confident for a girl with a weapon"

"Why are you still here? I thought we established the fact that I don't like you and I don't want you near me especially when I'm trying to play pool"

Roman slid closer to her, "I wanted to play pool with you Iziah"

"Wow you know my name, I'm really shocked now"

"Are you always sarcastic?"

"Are you always that ugly?"

"I did some searchin on you, you're a very...interesting young lady"

"I think I'm more shocked that you can read, unless you cheated and got that fuck-o Dean to read it out to you"

"Do not insult him in front of me"

"Well as soon as you go away, I'll stop doing it"

He closed his giant hand around her cue, not that that would stop her attack if chose too. "I challenge you to a game of pool"

"I'll give you your stupid game if you take your hand off my cue right now"

He left it to linger before with drawing it, "How about a little wager?"

"Oh I didn't see this coming" Iziah rolled her eyes at him, "Alright fucker, whats your bet?"

"If I win, I get your phone number"

"And if I win, you have to kill yourself,"

"Um no, if you win I'll go away and leave you be"

"Still rather you killed yourself, make my night alot better"

"Do you accept Iziah?"

"Fine."

He picked up his cue as she set the balls up, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad, second night in a row where she would kick his ego in the face, it sounded perfect. "However there is a clause"

"And I saw that comin too, whats your stupid clause jackass?"

He came close again, until his body was scraping hers, "You have to play the game with no shirt on,"

"Why?" She just looked at him, out of everything he chose that. It was good he didn't know her personally or else he would've said that she wasn't allowed to cheat, cheating would mean a loss.

"I'm sadistic like that"

"Alright, but I have a clause of my own, if your man enough to accept it"

"And that is?"

"You are not allowed to talk, once the game starts you have to shut it, one word and you lose. Deal?"

"Deal, now off with the shirt"

He took the triangle off the balls, "Since you're a lady, you may go first"

"I warn you, I'm not wearing a bra" Iziah pulled her shirt off then hurriedly made the break, the game had begun.

"Thought you said you weren't wearin a bra?"

Iziah smiled as she covered up her black bikini with her shirt, "And I win, you talked"

"The game hadn't started"

"Break was made, balls are scattered, therefore game has started, I win, you lose." She flashed him a grin before waving her hand at him "And now you may leave, ta-ta now"

Roman let that smirk come to his face, he had to admit the girl was smarter than he realised, smarter than his 'research' made out.

"Don't feel bad Roman, I'm just a fuck load smarter than you are, who would've thought? A psychopath smarter than a Shield guy, thats really gotta hit your delicate ego right in the face, kinda like how Dean got punched in the face."

Iziah lay down her cue and stalked out of the pool hole, now her night felt complete, pissing off people always made her day complete.


	9. Midnight caller

**A/N **My flow is returning slowly! So stories that will be updated for the meantime are **Forever Mad, Pass the Jamie **& any **Random one shots **that I think of, thank you for the reviews and alerts etc! Its all much appreciated! Onwards we go good people!

**Chapter 9 Midnight caller**

The random banging wouldn't stop, it kept going until Raven was forced to sit up and open her eyes. For a moment the darkness stumped her, she didn't reconize where she was straight away, as her eyes adjusted she remembered, she had fallen asleep on the kitchen bench. Stretching her lean limbs she jumped down onto the tiled floor, no one, not even Raven, knew why she fell asleep in weird places, it was just a part of who she was. Cracking her neck, the banging at the front door kept going, Raven looked at her watch, stroke of midnight. Who the hell was at the door at midnight? Trying to think who it was, she just looked at the wood, the banging would stop then start.

"Open the door Raven, I know you're in there"

Now she yanked it open just to confirm that she was right, Dean on the other side, wide awake. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You said if I wanted an apology I had to come and get it"

"Dean, fuck off. You should be used to just fucking off and leaving me alone"

He seemed to shift nervously on the step, "I wanted to talk to you about that"

Raven shook head, "We have nothin to discuss,"

"I think we have plenty to say about the topic"

"And I say we don't, and why now? You've had six years Dean and now suddenly you want to try and make things right"

"I am sorry you know"

Raven let out a bitter laugh "Ha! When are you ever sorry? Never, thats when"

"You won't even hear me out, you know, not everything is what it seems"

"You're right, I thought you were perfect and you really loved me and then bam! I almost become a cripple and you up and leave me, then when things started to look up, you tried to worm your way back in, and with a whore on your arm, now I know better. So thanks for the lesson Dean, really appreciate it, really"

He let out that sigh, his eyes going glassy, she hated it when they did that, it was near impossible to tell what he was thinking or what he was about to do next, "Alright be like that, but when you feel like talking properly, you come and see me"

"I won't ever come to see you Dean, ever"

He grabbed her face and planted the hottest kiss he could on her lips, he tried to give her everything in that kiss, it was more than distraction, it was an impulse that he had to act on before it drove him crazy. Raven pushed him away, flustered and angrier than ever.

"Don't do that you fucker! You lost your right to do that a long time ago"

Dean put his hands up in defence, that slippery smirk coming back to his face, "You will come and see me Raven"

"Don't count on it fucker"

He laughed again as he started on down the hill, "You _will_ come and see me Raven, you won't let yourself stay away."

Raven slammed the door angrily, pretty sure that she could still hear him laughing, she didn't like that feeling nestling in her gut, Dean was getting under her skin again, andshe feared that like the last time, she wouldn't do much to stop it.


	10. That day

**A/N **So a bit of a dark chapter, then back to the light awesomeness, onwards we go good people!

**Chapter 10 That day**

"Damn it! I should of kicked him down the hill" Raven cursed at herself once he was gone. She peaked out the window to make sure that he was gone, or going at least. Sadly in her opinion, he made it safely down the hill and into the night. Raven slumped down to the floor, he said that things weren't as they seemed, how were they different? It all seemed pretty black and white to her. After the terrible trauma all she could think of was Dean, he was on his way they said, he was coming they said. She lay in that hospital for what seemed like days before he finally made it, she later found out it was only a few hours. Still her face lit up and shit didn't seem so bad when he opened that door. Like he had promised, he was there. Raven shut her eyes, trying to stop the horrible memory stuck on repeat, it always started at the beginning like a saga, as soon as she allowed herself time to think it would pick up from where it left off. Raven let the memory play, maybe if she let it go she could see what Dean was saying about things not being so black and white.

_Six years ago..._

_"Gotta finish, can't let her win, gotta finish. She will win, can't let her" Raven kept wrapping her wrists, trying to stop the voices but they wouldn't stop, they kept going and what they had to say wasn't what she wanted to hear. Her only chance to beat her enemy was to strike first, she had her axe, she had wrapped her freshly slit wrists, she was more than ready to kill her. Raven couldn't let her win, no she wasn't going to die like this, Iziah wasn't going to win. Not this time. Raven pulled the axe up when she heard her sister come home, silently she slipped down the stairs and waited by the door, the voices still told her that Iziah was the enemy, Iziah was the one trying to kill her, Iziah was the one that was plotting her downfall. It was all Iziah. Raven had tried to ignore it, tried to ask for help but no one was listening. Iziah listened but the voices told her the truth, Iziah was acting, she was against Raven and the only way to stop it was to eliminate her. _

_"Rae? Are you home?" Iziah was more than worried about her twin, there wasn't much she could do, no one else seemed to care or at least want to help. Iziah didn't know any ways to help her but at least she was trying. Raven stepped out from the shadows, that axe gleaming almost evily. _

_"Raven, whats going on?" Iziah didn't usually back away when someone was in her way with a weapon, but Raven was dangerous, when she had a weapon she was lethal, she didn't want anyone to get hurt, talking her down was the only way. At least thats what she hoped._

_"You must think you are so clever Iziah, working against me" She stepped forward making Iziah retreat onto the decking. _

_"Raven, I'm not against you, I want to help you"_

_"You can't help me. You die now!"_

_Raven started to swing that evil blade at her face and chest, all she could do was block and randomly push her away. Raven kept coming, screaming like a woman possessed. The first cut didn't hurt so bad, the axe swiped her arm then came at her chest. With each swipe, the blood gushed until Iziah had no choice, she had to fight back properly unless she wanted to die. Iziah stopped the weapon in time, head-butting her sister in the nose, she stumbled backwards that axe clattering to the ground, Raven yelled, leaping at Iziah knocking her to the ground, those tiny destructive hands wrapping around her throat. Iziah tried to stop it, but nothing was stopping her, she had one objective, Iziah must die. The handle slid into her hand, she didn't want to but oxygen was quickly escaping her, she needed air even for a moment. Iziah took the axe and swung, she had no idea what she hit but the oxygen returned, Raven slumped down, rolling off her sister. Blood pouring over her leg and down the cracks of the brown decking. That gleaming axe jutting out of her leg like a prize. _

"Raven! Are you alright?" Iziah shook her, panic ripped over her face. It wasn't unusual to see Raven asleep in the middle of the floor, it was unusual to hear her screaming and fighting for breath. Iziah shook her until her voice returned.

"Quit shakin' me, its annoying"

Iziah let her go but stayed with her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, bad dream" Raven grabbed her sister around the neck, hugging her tightly. "Iziah I really am sorry, I was messed up"

Iziah patted her back soothingly, they had long forgiven each other. No one really got that, except Harmoni and their cousin Storm. Raven was out of her tree, she needed some serious help, if she had been helped she wouldn't of tried to kill her own sister, and Iziah was merely defending herself, if she wasn't struggling for breath or bleeding out, she would of chosen a better way to do it.

"Raven its fine, really"

"Really?"

"Really. However if you try it now, I will kick your ass back to the stone-age"

Raven laughed as Iziah helped her to her feet and over to the couch, "And I won't blame you, just like I didn't blame you the last time"

"Anyways I have something really funny to tell you, so there I was playin pool and this fucker comes up to me..."


	11. Told you so

**Chapter 11 Told you so**

Dean lay back on the hotel bed, a smirk on his face. The movie wasn't holding his attention, not that he minded, his mind was else where. His fingers curled around her silver zippo, he gave her credit, he thought that she would've been here a lot sooner, two days later however, he still had it and she hadn't made any attempt to come and get it. That made no difference to him, she would come eventually, if there was any one item she would kill for, it was the silver zippo that was now in his hand. She was trying to resist coming to get it but she wouldn't last much longer, soon she would be here and then it would all come together. He flicked it up and gave it a spark, the flame danced before he shut the lid on it. Raven had that lighter since it was left to her by her father, her real father. In all the time he had known her, she was never without it, until now. On the front was an engraving, 'Free at last' Raven loved her zippo, she wouldn't go much longer without it. Dean smirked again, Raven would be here soon, he could feel it in his devious bones. In the two days he had it, it burned a hole in his pocket, reminding him of what he had and what he had lost, he had never really forgotten her or the emotion he had for her, it sat at the edges of his mind, foggy and dreamlike, until he saw her that day and she had punched him. It suddenly became real, the fog cleared and he remembered deeply what he felt for her, how she used to feel about him. Dean made his silent vow to get her back, personal happiness only seemed to last hours, a day if he was lucky, but with her, he always happy, it was just the fact that she was who she was, Raven had alot of flaws, she would be the first to admit that but that didn't take away the obvious, under those breasts beat a heart as big as those breasts. When you had it and she let you see it, she had a heart of gold and he wanted it back. When the door rattled he couldn't help the hope in his bones, it deflated quickly, if it was Raven the door possibly would be broken and she wouldn't be so nice with her banging.

"Dean! You in there!?"

"What?" Dean called back, so far Roman and Seth had been checking up on him, it was slightly annoying, he was fine. At least he would be until Raven came knocking for her zippo.

"I'm going to the bar, wanna come!?"

"Nope, I'm fine here, watching a movie"

Roman snickered but left him alone. Dean shook his head, it wasn't that kind of movie, porn seemed to do nothing for him these days. It was all the same really if you thought about it, which he clearly had.

It was just after midnight when the door came to life again, its violent moving made him smile, Raven was here at long last.

"Dean Ambrose you open this door right now!"

He took his time getting to the door, wondering if he left it long enough if she would break it, knowing her yes and that would just piss her off even more. He pulled it open, an innocent smile on his face. "Raven! What a lovely surprise!"

"Give it back you mongrel" Raven growled at him, he was pretty sure her silver eyes were now flashing red.

"Give what back?"

She pushed past him and let him shut the door, "I'm serious Dean, give it back"

"I still don't know what you're talkin about" Dean pulled out her zippo, her silver eyes locked onto it almost trying to lift it out of his hand mentally. "Isn't it a pretty zippo? You would never guess where I 'found' it"

"You know I'm not surprised that you would stoop that low Dean, taking somethin my dead father left for me."

"It was the only way to get you here, I told you, you would come"

"Give me my zippo Dean" She held out her hand, all she wanted was her lighter so she could leave. He didn't give it back, he just looked at her hand as though he didn't know what she expected. "You really think I won't punch you again, this time I will break your pretty little nose"

Dean put the zippo back in his pants pocket, "You know I don't hit women, but if a psychopath comes swinging at me, then it becomes defence"

"Good to know" Raven slapped him across the face, a thin trail of blood split his lower lip. Dean touched his face, those blue orbs going glassy.

"You know I hate being slapped"

Raven tried to slap him again, he caught her arm in time, her other hand tried the same but he was faster. He merely pushed her away but Raven was too angry to stop, she kept flinging fists and kicks at him, he deflected them everytime, he didn't want to hit her but she was pushing him. After another painful slap that rattled his eardrums, he had had enough. Wrapping a thick hand around her throat he pinned her against the wall. Deadly silver peering at insane blue, that ever agile kick came up, his lungs rejected air, angrily he pushed her as hard as he could, her back hit the wall and the pain finally stopped her for a second. The pain rattling up her spine and down to her injured leg was enough to make her stop. She just stayed where she was, trying to breathe and trying to stay on her feet. Dean came at her, taking her thin wrists and pinning them to the wall.

"Have you finished?"

Raven tried to move but he smothered her body with his own, she couldn't move any which way, she couldn't even get a leg up. Dean slammed her arms again making the pain rattle up her frame, "Have you finished?"

He didn't wait for an answer now, he merely pushed his bloody lips on her's, drawing out what he called a last kiss. He let her wrists go, his hands taking her face, his lips burning on her's as his tongue drew her open. Raven pushed him away harshly before thinking better and pulling his lips back to her's. She couldn't resist it even if she tried. His lips on her's felt too good to stop, it was so much better than she remembered, the heat of his body, the smoothness of his rugged hands, she had to have it even for a moment or two. Dean let his tongue play with her's, letting every inch of her body mould into his, it had been too long. It had been too long since he felt lust this hot. The slight zip stumped him for a second, he realised it was his vest, it flew down his muscled arms and landed in a heap on the floor. Smooth soft hands, clutching and grasping flew down his arms and up to his shirt. He pulled away for air, Raven took her chance and whipped his shirt off, she needed to feel skin, feel his skin until she had had enough. Dean pulled her cherry tainted lips back, everything was pulsing now, pushing and pulling until he barely breathe. His strong arms picked her up, lean legs wrapping around his waist. Dean pulled away from the wall, his needed to get off his feet. He lay her down carefully as though she were a precious gift, in a way she was. More precious than she realised, at least to him she was precious. His body rest on her's, blue and silver mixing into each other forgetting everything. He embraced her again, that cherry taste on her lips would stay with him forever, at least he hoped it would. She let him have his control, it had been so long Raven was afraid she would do it wrong, the last thing she needed was to give him ammo to use against her. Dean let his tongue play over her skin, tasting every inch before pulling the confinds of her clothing away. Skin was always better when it was free, he wasted no time pulling his own clothing off, Raven tried to relax but she wasn't sure she could, this was wrong or at least she thought it was wrong. When he kissed her again, soft and gentle trying to calm her down a little, Raven felt it all slip away, she didn't care if this was wrong, it felt right and thats all that mattered. He nudged her legs open, pleased at the forming excitement between her legs. Raven inhaled deeply as he pushed inside her, she tightened at the intruder feeling every inch of him, he stayed still for a moment letting her adjust, when she pushed her hips up he let that smirk drop again, he started slow, any faster and he would lose it, feeling her wrapped around him was one the greatest pleasures he had greatly missed. Raven pulled his neck towards her, needing to have him close, needing to taste his skin and cement this to her data bank. He let a growl slip, his hips moving faster. Squeezing and tasting every inch of her he pushed her to the edge, pushing so hard he thought he would break her. Raven let the gasps flit from her body, there was no point in trying to keep them in, he would merely push them out eventually. Raven wasn't ready for the sparks, they started at her toes and rushed through her body so fast that she no longer had control, she just did what it wanted, her hands squeezed his skin, her teeth sank in gently, her body pushed out moans as she felt that warmth spread throughout her. He kept going until he had no other choice, he had to stop. He stayed where he was, for the moment she was trapped until he decided to move, he took in her face, "You're still as beautiful as I remember Rae"

Raven didn't comment, she had no idea what to say, instead she kissed him softly as his body slipped from her's. She missed it already.

It was just after half past five when Dean felt the bed move, he had another few hours before he had to get up. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Raven was out of bed, picking up her clothing and getting dressed.

"Come back to bed Raven" Dean ushered out sleepily, his eyes refused to open, not from tiredness but because he didn't want to witness her walking away. It was too hard.

"I can't and you know why"

"No I don't. Get back into bed and explain it to me, you may have to use sock puppets"

Raven smiled at him, he always said that compared to her, he wasn't very bright. She knew that was complete bullshit, Dean was alot smarter than he gave himself credit for. "I can't Dean, I gots to go"

He didn't say anything, there wasn't much he could say. He wasn't even sure if he could say the words if he had them. Raven lent down and kissed his temple, his skin smooth on her lips.

When she got home and managed to avoid questions from her sisters, due to being silent like a ninja, she slipped into her pjs and for the first time in almost a year, she slipped into her bed and fell asleep. Sadly her dreams of Dean were nothing new.


	12. It's now official

**Chapter 12 It's now official**

Two weeks after that incident in the hotel room, Dean still hadn't made any contact with her, she had her zippo back but she was still hoping that he would text or something, apparently that wasn't going to happen. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care and she was happy, but that wasn't exactly true. Raven hated it, but she was missing him. Just like before he was just dismissing it, like he had the past six years, just erasing it like it didn't matter. Well it did matter at least to her it did but now just like that Dean was erasing it. Raven let out a sigh, perhaps that was the right course of action. Just move on and let it go, if he could do it so easily then why couldn't she. Because a part of her still loved that prick, she couldn't help it, it was just something that was there that wouldn't leave, like the nose on her face, or the breasts on her chest, it was a part of her and made her who she was. Of course it was all Dean's fault, if he wasn't so Dean-like she would have an easier time hating him. Raven stepped inside with her crossbow, her decision was made even if she didn't quite believe it.

"It's now official"

"What is?" Iziah asked as she and Harmoni played video games, a rare day where they were all home with nothing to do.

"I now officially hate the Shield, hate them, hate them, I hate them I tell you"

"We get it Rae, you hate Dean. We're with you"

"No now I hate all three of them"

Harmoni paused her game and looked to her sister, a little worried at the crossbow in her hand and quiver of arrows on her back. "Wait, what did Seth do?"

"He punched my sister in the face, thats what he did."

"And Roman? What did he do?"

"He's breathing ain't he? There all bastadges and I hate them, hate the lot of them"

"Ok, we're with you, no more Shield liking"

"Oh its worse than that. From now on if that team or any of its members are mentioned in this house, you're gonna get one of these" Raven pulled out a nice blue arrow, twirling it round in her nimble fingers.

"An arrow? Thats nice of you" Iziah grinned at her sister.

"Yup, and its gonna project itself into your chest via my crossbow, I want no mention of those _things_ in my house, not one mention"

"What if the tv says the Shield?" Iziah asked, a blue arrow whizzed through the air narrowly missing Iziah's left ear and lodging in the wall.

"That was a warning shot, not one mention, ever"

Raven muttered several words that her sisters didn't catch as she took her arrows and crossbow outside to the woods behind their house.

"I'm really worried about her, she's gone back to that crazy land where all she can hear are the voices in her head"

"She'll be fine Harmoni, she always is"

"Still worried, last time she was like this, well I will not be happy if I get shot again, it fucking hurt the last time."

Iziah let out laughter, if anyone knew what it was like to be hacked at by Raven, it was her. "Look if she gets really bad, we'll deport her to Sweeden, she's from there right?"

"No"

"Well we'll put her there anyway, that way she can shoot all she wants."


	13. Let the stalking begin!

**Chapter 13 Let the stalking begin!**

Harmoni stretched her long legs out on the couch, being on holiday never felt so good. Her whole plan for her holiday revolved around the couch and getting stoned. She knew she shouldn't but living in a house with a psychopath and crazy psychpath, well sometimes getting stoned was the only way to deal with it all.

"Hey how's Raven this morning?" Iziah asked coming up from her basement, no doubt she had smelt the joint and now wanted some.

"Dunno, she's in the woods hunting, so don't be shocked if she comes back with a dead raccoon"

Iziah giggled jumping on the couch next to her sister, "I like raccoons, they look like little robbers"

"Hehehe, yeah me too. Little cute robbers riddled with disease, just like all men that have gone near Brittney"

Iziah laughed loudly smacking her sisters fist against her own, any dig at that whore was always welcomed, not one of those girls cared for Harmoni's twin sister, not that they could be blamed for that.

"Does she realise that hating those guys ain't really gonna do much?"

"Of course she does, but you know your sister"

Iziah laughed "Oh I see! When she's all loco in the brain, she's _my_ sister"

"Yeah pretty much" Harmoni said digging out her phone which was vibrated a hole in her tit, flicking it up her face turned puzzled.

_Hi?_

"Ok I must be really stoned cause I have no idea what that means" She showed it to Iziah,

"I dunno what that means, its like their saying hi but not sure if thats the right term, there questioning their hello, how does that even work?"

"Fucked if I know, maybe their mildly fucked in the head"

"That would explain why there texting you" Iziah roared with laughter at her joke, Harmoni kicked her in the back, her tiny rump hitting the floor painfully.

"Totally worth it" Iziah laughed pulling herself up and heading back to her room. "Text the idiot back and ask about the hello query!"

So she did text back, she always did like texting random numbers, it was how she met her first husband.

_Um hi_

She wasn't sure what else to put, she wasn't sure if she even knew this person, it could be a random or it could be someone she knew then deleted, she hoped it wasn't the latter, that could get awkward.

_How r u?_

_um good, & u?_

_alright so far, dont kno about the rest of the day :)_

_r ur days usually bad?_

_not really but today already looks promising ;)_

Harmoni put her phone away now, that was getting a little creepy and too weird for her. Her phone didn't buzz again which she thought was a good thing, she was on holiday, she really didn't need a creepy stalker coming her way. Although that could've been fun. Her phone burnt another hole in her hand, she wanted it to buzz again but on the other hand she didn't. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore, she pressed in the number that was left behind. Hearing it ring only pushed her heart deeper into her chest. Whoever she was texting sure did take a while getting to the phone.

"You've reached the voice mail box of...Please leave a message after the beep"

"Motherfucker!" Harmoni swore before realising that she had just left a message. Slamming the phone down she looked at it hoping that that would erase what she had left on the voicemail.

"Who are you calling names?" Iziah asked coming back up the stairs fully dressed and ready to conquer the world.

"Um no-one"

"You rung the number didn't you?"

"Yeah, didn't say who it was so I just opted to call them a motherfucker. Seems fair to me"

Iziah laughed "Of course it does, if he didn't want to be called names then he shouldn't of text you, seems fair"

Her phone started ringing making her green eyes bulge, "Oh crap!" Harmoni threw the phone at her sister, "You answer it!"

"Na-uh" She threw it back at Harmoni, now apparently the phone was hot potato, not one of them wanted to hear who was on the other end possibly upset with being called a motherfucker. It stopped ringing but came back with a quick vibration. Slowly Harmoni flipped it up, sighing in relief, it was just Sarah.

_You culd at least ansa! LOL shift comin up tonight, wanna take it?_

_Sorry Sez! no I'm on holiday remember!_

_LOL yeah I know, have a good one, we'll get ang to take it_

"So who was it?"

"Sarah, thank God I thought it would be some mad guy being a douche"

When her phone vibrated again she flipped it up thinking it was Sarah, instead it was mystery guy number one. _Any reason you called me a motherfucker?_

_um no...ok have a great day!_

Harmoni turned her phone off before relaxing on the couch again, "Now what was I doing? Oh yeah, makin sure this couch is still comfy"

Raven came inside with exactly what the girls had guessed, a dead raccoon, "Whats with all the noise?"

"Random people textin me, it was weird but its been adverted, thank Satan"

"Ooh can I see the random number?"

"If you get the dead raccoon outta my face"

Raven dumped it on the floor, "Sorry, so let me see the number"

Harmoni wrote it down, Harmoni was very good when it came to numbers, memorising them after only seeing them once or twice was her specialty, it was Raven called magic.

"That is weird" Raven mused, "But totally expected. And now I gotta go, I have a raccoon to strip and boil"

"Please don't tell me you're going to eat that thing"

Raven laughed "Of course I'm not!" She kept on laughing, "Why would I eat a raccoon? C'mon!"

"Yeah still really worried about her"

"I'll get the ticket to Sweeden"


	14. First one to crack

**A/N **So hopefully this is alright, Enjoy good people!

**Chapter 14 First one to crack**

Iziah took her shot, the clinking of balls rocketed in her head, smoothly the red ball fell and the white ball halted to a stop. Iziah continued on with her single game, most nights she was here, playing pool and rejecting assholes. The bar was run by her old friend Dex so all her drinks were free and she always got whichever table she wanted, number three was her table. When she played pool she didn't have to think about anything. Life in general just seem to stop and Iziah only had to answer to herself.

"Hello cutie"

Iziah looked up at the random drunkard trying his hand, she really thought they would've learnt by now, Iziah above all loved a brawl and she had been through many in this bar, the wrong guy would say the wrong thing and she would wind up smacking them down, sure she used her pool cue and dirty tactics but in her defence she was only five-three, it only made it fair when she had a weapon. Iziah would always laugh at that, it would be fairer if she gave them the weapon. There was a reason her middle name was Poison.

"Piss off"

Drunky didn't do that, he only stepped closer, Iziah had to back away, the vomit smell on his breath almost made her puke. Which was weird because usually she had a strong stomach. "What did you say you little rat?"

Rat. That was a new one, inventive so she liked it. "I said piss off, I ain't interested, go fuck yourself"

"Ooh! You have quite the mouth on you" He grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him until that vomit smell was washing over her eyes and nose. "Maybe I should teach you how to use it"

His hand vanished from her's, his body wrapping around and pulling to the left. "The lady is with me"

Drunk-man didn't want any peice of Roman Reigns, the young girl was ok but the six foot man would've given him trouble. Muttering insults at her, he left her with Roman.

"I'm not going to do it"

"Do what?"

"Express gratitude, all you did was ruin my chance at a brawl"

Roman let the smirk hit his face, he would've been more shocked if she had said thank you. "Well I apologize, wouldn't want to make the angry young lady even angrier"

"Stop breathing, that would help"

Roman chuckled at her, "I would like a game of pool"

"Have we been here before? I swear we've been here before"

"C'mon Izzy, give the poor man a game, I only want one"

"Oh my God, this is happening again. And now I need another drink" Iziah tapped the side of her table "Dex! Another drink here buddy"

"Comin up Poison"

"Poison?"

Iziah chuckled, "Thats right. Still want that game?"

"Indeed"

Dex put her drink on the side of the table, giving her a look that Roman couldn't see, he went back to the bar. A part of him wanted too see the brawl that might happen, the six foot Roman would certainly give Iziah the brawling challenge she craved.

"Thank you Dex"

"So do I get my game?"

Iziah racked them up, she wasn't even sure why, maybe it was just a good time to stroke her ego. "Fine the mean girl will give you a game,"

"Would you like to go first?"

Iziah lifted off the triangle, "You can go first"

Roman took his cue and aimed it up with the white ball, "Gee Iziah, that almost sounded nice"

"Yeah I know, trust me, what I'm thinkin is alot more violent"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Let's just say right now you're not even breathing and your eyeballs are sitting at the bottom of my glass" She gave him the most angelic smile, Iziah was certainly something different, it was a refreshin change. Girls around him didn't usually say much, they were too afraid too, Iziah however, well apparently she wasn't afraid of anything.

"Is there any particular reason you're so angry?" Roman asked as they settled into the flow of the game.

"What right now? Or in general?"

"In general really"

"Well it started when I was born"

"What happened?"

"I was born. Are you not listening?"

"Didn't peg you for one of those depressed suicide chicks"

"Because I'm not, I'm just lazy. I wake up thinking I should really kill myself but meh, I'll do it tomorrow"

Roman laughed along with her, not knowing if she was serious or just drunk, he hoped she was joking. For the next hour or so they stayed together playing pool and trading insults, well she was trading insults, he was trying his hardest not to laugh too hard.

Long after the bar had closed, Roman walked with the young girl out, she was greeted by a heavy torrent of rain, it touched her skin for a second but thats all it took for her to soak to the bone.

"Fucking rain!" Iziah shouted, she pulled up her phone to ring a taxi, they were busy. "Fucking taxis!" She tried Raven who's phone was off due to working, "Fucking Raven!"

"Uh Iziah"

"Fucking Shield guys! Oops, sorry. What?"

"Would you like a lift home?"

"Uh...if I get into you car it'll get wet"

"Wouldn't be the first time a wet girl has been in there"

"There is not one word in that sentence that didn't make me want to kill you"

The rain eased up for a moment, allowing the small psycho and the big giant a window to get into the dry. Roman let out a chuckle as the girl tried to pull her sticky shirt off her chest, it wasn't working it would just stick to her chest outlining the curves.

"You really should get out of those wet clothes"

Iziah stopped picking at her shirt, shaking her head. She was wondering when that line was going to surface.

"So where am I headed?"

She was about to say home but that was useless, sadly one too many Shield guys knew where she lived, she really didn't want another one knowing. "Left"

They didn't say much, only Iziah pointing out which direction to take. She was leading him to a friends house, it was the only place where it wouldn't matter if he knew the address. Out of the corner of her eye she started to open her eyes, Roman for all his annoying blah blah blah was actually kinda cute, it didn't help that the only thought she had right now was 'tall drink of fine'

Iziah couldn't help it, she started laughing out loud.

"Wanna share the joke?"

Even that deep voice started to make her wake up, 'tall drink of fine finished off with smooth and sexy' She laughed even harder, Roman shot her a look, he wasn't sure whether or not he actually wanted to know.

Finally she calmed down, "Sorry, I was laughin at the joke in my head."

"Maybe you should get that checked, that don't sound normal"

"I actually prefer my little bit of weirdness, if I can keep it perhaps I won't wind up boring like you"

Those bulging arms changed the gears and Iziah felt that familiar quiver run down her spine, she tried to stop it, but it wasn't listening. "What makes you think I'm boring?"

"You're not the only one that can read Roman"

"You looked me up"

"I like to know what people are hiding incase I find myself in a situation where my curb-stomping won't work, although I don't see it changing, curb-stomping always works. Right"

Roman found himself on a pretty deserted street, the first house seemed miles away, he stopped and parked on the side, "Where now?"

Iziah had no idea what she was doing, ok she knew, she just wasn't sure she cared. Finally her female desire had kicked in and it was zooming around her body so fast, it made her dizzy. With her head spinning and her thoughts fogging, she made her move. Until her lips were against his, it was a smooth sweet taste that would forever dry on her lips, the little grunt left her throat before she could stop it, feeling his tongue slide into the wet crevice of her mouth made her realise, it had been a while. He pulled away needing air, he only got a harsh whisper because the moment he left her lips, he had to pull them back. Already air was becoming less important. The only thing that was important was her soft lips on his, soft pouting lips that were burning a delightful hole in his mouth. Roman didn't care, this was so far the best part of the night. Iziah let him go, her soft hand in his long black hair, she was very very tempted to pull it, but holding off she withdrew from his body, as good as it felt something was poking her in the ribcage, right now she wanted the poking some place else. If he knew what he was doing, it wouldn't be a problem. Iziah opened her door, Roman didn't want to let her go so easily, he watched her shut the door before opening the back door.

"I like the way you think" Roman smirked following her example, his door slamming with a vicious snap.

"That's a first" Iziah whispered as the big frame basically swallowed her, right now her entire body was smothered in Roman Reigns.

Iziah didn't care, every inch of him felt good against her, what fit together, fit perfectly. Those big hands that had caused so much mayhem were soft and gentle now, smothering her hair and carressing her skin. She had to take her hands off his hair, the temptation to pull it only became stronger. Iziah put her hands to better use, sliding down his torso until she heard that grunt, a primal grunt that rushed into her mouth, they slid into her mouth at the same pace her hand worked. Slippery hand curved to her thigh, sliding high until the lace barrier had been broken. Iziah's whole body shuddered, soft simple touch pulling her open had been greatly missed. The walls tightened around that long thick digit, her chin letting out a cute wobble. He pulled away and just stared into thos icy silver orbs, in the smallest recess he saw the flame flickering, flickering and burning with unknown heat and lust. Slowly he pulled his hand out from between her legs, wet and covered with her sweet poison. Slowly almost methodically, he slipped it into his mouth, tasting everything she was in its purest form.

"Enjoying yourself"

"You have no idea" He pushed his body over her's again, pulling more grunts from those candy coated lips. Iziah couldn't take anymore torture, the heat and dizzyness were getting to her, she was pretty sure that even one more second of torture would make her explode, explosions weren't needed at this point. Snaking her hands back to the best part of him, she let herself touch skin making him jump and pulse in her hands, she didn't remember that being part of it but still she liked it. Liked it alot. The hot lust finally took them both, this pace was slow torture and it needed to end, he pushed her skirt up, throwing the lace aside like it meant nothing, Iziah gave herself a breath and then the real pain started, her whole body seized up. She was used to pain but not like that.

"Stop" She managed to gasp out, to her shock-horror, he did. The last person she told that too didn't listen, she wasn't sure if he would. He kept himself still, the splintering pain still shocking her system. Soft kisses planted her face, smooth skin sliding around making her forget the pain, it evaporated fast and all she could think about now was moving, moving made everything better. Iziah dug her heels into him hoping only slightly that she had hurt him, to be fair he hurt her first. Roman moved his body best he could, with each stroke he felt her body picking up his pattern, moving with him until everything became second nature, moving together in their own pattern the seat began shake at their weight. Lips caught skin, teeth grazed gently, she wanted him to bleed, she wanted to break skin but remembering the fairly obvious, she managed to restrain herself. Until his lips hit her shoulder, his teeth sank in making her jolt up and send more pleasure down her body. Nails sharpened like knives travelled up his shirt, sweet at first until she the middle, Roman growled jerking his hips harder, nails soaking his chest leaving gauges in their wake. Now when her hand found his hair, she did pull it, she gave it an almighty pull sending more pleasing pain up and down the core of them, her teeth nipped gently at his pulse as he pretty much drilled her into the back seat. The warmth filled her and just feeling his body on her's made her jolt over the edge again. So far this had to be the best thing she had ever done, at least whatever negative consequences would be well worth it. After his body stopped causing an earthquake, he let his lips flow to her's softly, he needed the addictive poison, even if it was only a second longer. Roman got ready for the hair pull but it didn't come, her tiny hand only ran through the soaked strands softly. It still seemed a little weird that Iziah or himself for that matter could actually be gentle. Still it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen tonight, so Roman let it go.

When they were back in the right seats and everything was done up properly, Iziah took his hand and wrote out the digits clearly, Roman looked at them, "And that is?"

"What does it look like douche-conoe"

"A phone number but I really don't believe you would give me your number"

Iziah shrugged, she too was shocked that it was actually her number, "I've already done one stupid thing tonight, why not make it two"

Roman laughed as he pulled up at a random drive-way, "Still like the way you think Iziah"

She let out another hearty yet somehow cold laugh "You'll soon get sick of it, everyone does. Good night Roman"

"Good night Iziah"

**A/N **Is anyone really surprised that Iziah was the first one to cross the line? LOL! Onwards we go!


	15. Funny jokes

**A/N **So a little light fluffy chapter, a little bit of Harmoni's past and Iziah living in her own world where everyone is wrong except her, onwards we go good people! Oh and I had to add in the turkey joke, my girl will get the deeper meaning but really its just funny, ** NO JOKE IS MEANT TO OFFEND, THEY ARE JOKES AND THATS IT! PLEASE DONT GET OFFENDED! **Onwards!

**Chapter 15 Funny jokes**

Iziah tried to shut the door as quietly as possible, one would think five a.m would be a saft time to sneak in, sadly it wasn't anymore dangerous than any other time, someone was bound to be up, hopefully she would be quiet enough not to rouse anyone, from the dark living room, no one was up yet so she had time to sneak to her basement. The door shut with a silent snap, lightly and slowly she tip toed past the couch, her hand was on her door handle, "Odd time for you to sneak in"

Iziah almost jumped out of her skin and into next week, she was really hoping whoever was on the couch would actually be asleep, it turns out that Harmoni wasn't asleep and had somehow heard Iziah sneak in.

"Do you have to do that? Seriously, do you people not understand the concept of heart attack?"

"So why you sneaking in?"

Iziah glanced to the ranch slider that led out to her twins bedroom, "Where's Rae?"

"Gone to work and some other stuff, I stopped listening when she started going on about clouds. Why?"

Iziah flopped down on the couch, "I did something really stupid last night, really really stupid"

"When do you not do stupid things? It's you, I'd be more shocked if you came home and said you had a night where you did nothing stupid"

"This is beyond my normal means of stupid, it was so stupid that I think it requires a few nails to my hand"

"Wow must be that bad."

"Yeah, it's that bad, I deserve a nice nail right through the middle of my hand"

"Ok, tell me what happened, maybe I can justify it"

"Your welcome to try" Iziah muttered darkly "You know that big dude from the trio we're not allowed to mention"

"Oh please tell me you didn't kill him! Iziah, Storm can't defend you this week, she's outta town"

"I didn't kill him"

"So what did you do?" Harmoni had sudden images of Roman Reigns cuffed somewhere naked waiting for death to take his beaten, bruised body.

"I fucked him"

Her jaw dropped, she was not expecting that to come out of her mouth, out of all the things Iziah could've said, that wasn't one of them. "That's worse!"

"How is that worse!?"

"I don't know but it is"

"Oh and it gets better"

"I'm afraid to ask how,"

"He left with my phone number, I kinda gave it to him"

Harmoni slapped her around the head, "Don't let your sister find out, she'll be hittin you with arrows"

Iziah finally let out a laugh, "I won't be tellin her that and if you do, you'll be seeing your hubby alot sooner than you think"

Harmoni's usually pleasant face dropped into evilness, there was only one subject that was off the table for discussion, her first husband was it. It was only Iziah that bought up and oddly enough it truely was an accident, it just slipped out. It wasn't meant to hurt her, it was always a case of Iziah not connecting her brain to her mouth.

"Sorry, that deserves a free jab"

Harmoni punched her as hard as she could, right in the ribcage where she had the random poking from last night. Iziah gasped at the bruise that was now gaining another bruise.

"You alright?"

Iziah let out another gasp, "I'll be fine, I should've said not in the ribs, I've already got a bruise there"

"What the hell did he do to you?"

Iziah finally regained her wicked devious smile, "Trust me, you don't wanna know"

"I'll take your word for it" Harmoni mused looking at her free-of-messages phone. She was really hoping for another text from the mystery person, she wasn't quite sure what exactly to say but it was nice to venture out into the world again and try to at least make one friend, even if it was just through a phone. Harmoni hadn't had much contact with people in a social situation, she had tried but it was just too hard. At first everywhere she went she saw her dead husband, then she felt like she was betraying him, being happy while he rotted in the ground, but then finally it just became easier to work and stay home, dealing with people in a social situation seemed to be a thing of the past, but still getting a mystery text had sparked her curiousity, and who knew maybe if she learnt to deal with 'social' texts, it would be easier to go outside again. At least that was her theory.

"Why don't you send him or her one?" Iziah suggested breaking her chain of thoughts, Iziah could tell from the look on her face that Harmoni wanted the phone to vibrate already.

"And say what?"

"I dunno"

"Thank you thats very helpful"

"You know what helps? Sleeping with Roman Reigns"

"Yeah, won't be doing that"

Iziah laughed as she started back for her original destination, her bed. "Alright, but I'm telling you, it helps"

Harmoni breathed easy as the door slammed and she was back to her lonesome self and non vibrating phone. Just when she was ready to give up on her awesome theory, the phone actually listened to her thoughts and vibrated.

_Hey! Got a joke for you!_

_I'm all ears, or eyes rathr lol_

_whats green/fuzzy/has 6 legs & wuld kil u if it fell outta tree?_

_?_

_a pool table! _

_LOL ok i got 1 but plz dont get offended_

_promise i wont_

_ok, how many police does it take to change a lghtbulb?_

_? dunno_

_3, 1 to screw it in, & 2 to beat the room for being black_

_lmao! I shouldnt be laughin but that was pretty good. Got anymore?_

_yes :) who is the best man at a nudist colony?_

_?_

_the guy that can carry two cups of coffee and six doughnuts._

_lmao_

_who is the best woman at a nudist colony?_

_?_

_the woman that ate the last donut_

_lmao best women in the world to me lol your up early?_

_*shrugs* used to being up weird hours, Y R U up?_

_same reason. Ive got another joke_

_lol eyes are open buddy_

_where does an australian family go for a holiday?_

_no clue..._

_a different bar_

_what does an australian hav 4 dinner?_

_no idea_

_the dingo that ate its baby_

_lol i shouldnt be laughin but they are prtty funny, i was just in aussie and i never saw a dingo eating a baby, i was a little disappointed, i wanted to save it lol _

_friend of mine is aussie, i told her that joke and she pissed herself laughin _

_she didnt slap you? _

_no, she has a sense of humor luckily, how can you tell an irish guy in the hospital?_

_he's the one blowin foam off his bed pan!_

_LMAO! great minds think alike!_

_now im hungry..._

_weird lol i hav the perfect recipie 4 U_

_eyes are open lol barely_

_ok 20 easy steps to cook a turkey; 1: go & buy a turkey, 2: take a drink of whiskey (scotch or bourbon) 3: put turkey in the oven 4: take another 2 drinks of whiskey 5: set the degree 180 ovens 6: take 3 more whiskies of drink 7: turn oven the on 8: take 4 whisks of drinky 9: turk the bastey 10: whiskey another bottle of get 11: stick a turkey in the thermometer 12: glass yourself a por of whiskey 13: bake the whiskey for 4 hours 14: take the oven out of the turkey 15: take the oven out of the turkey 16: floor the turkey up off the pick 17: turk the carvey 18: get yourself another scottle of botch 19: tet the sable and pour yourself a glass of turkey 20: Bless the saying, pass & eat out. _

After writing all that, her fingers were aching but it was worth it, that joke never failed to make her laugh. It was something Iziah actually tried one Thanksgiving, thankfully the oven wasn't on at the time. She closed her eyes for a moment while her mystery friend read through her turkey recipie. The phone vibrated on her stomach making her giggle.

_I am litterly on the floor pissin myself laughin, my friends now think im insane lol im totally trying that recipie, now where did I put that whiskey? now I have to work, i'll text after work_

_sweet, have a good day!_

_you too! _


	16. My side of the fence

**Chapter 16 My side of the fence**

When Dean opened the door to his hotel room after work, he didn't expect to see Raven sitting on the bed waiting for his return. He jumped with fright before banging the door shut, "Nice to know you still practice breaking and entering"

"Door was open" Raven said simply standing up and folding her arms over her chest. "You wanted to talk Dean, I'm here, talk"

Dean threw off his vest, a slight chuckle coming from his vocal chords, "Typical. Demanding things you have no right to demand"

"You said you wanted to talk, here I am, ready to listen, how am I demanding?"

"And if I don't feel like talking?" Dean asked stripping off his shirt, it made no never mind that she was here, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked.

"Well then I'll leave" Raven said simply, it was the logical choice. If he didn't want to talk then she would leave, it wasn't like she any other reason to stay. "Before I do, I have a question for you Dean"

"I'm listening"

"Tell me, do you like having your balls attached to you?"

That icy glare but no answer told her everything she wanted to know.

"Well I would keep that in mind the next time you give your boy my sister's number"

Dean finally let a smile come out, "Who said I gave Rollins anything?"

"Who said I was talkin about Rollins?"

"Damnit! You were always sneaky like that, I should've known better"

"You should have." Raven agreed, "But since obviously this was a waste of time, I'm gonna take off, by the way your porn flick starts in ten minutes"

"You forgave her" Dean got out ignoring her porn flick jab, it made Raven stop in her tracks, back to the door when she finally faced him.

"Forgave who for what now?"

"You forgave Iziah. For that" He pointed at her leg, the scar was still there and so was the painful memory of forgiving the one that did it but not the other. Why could Raven forgive her sister but not her boyfriend of four years? It was something that pounded in his skull for the past six years.

"Because thats what twins who mortally wound each other and have head issues do Dean, they talk it out, get help and forgive each other"

"But you can't forgive me?"

"You walked away when I needed you! Would you forgive me if it was the other way around?"

He ignored her question again and went back to getting ready for bed, Raven waited patiently for his next words, she knew they were coming, his lips were muttering, trying to figure out the best words to say.

"You know Rae over the years we were together I found out that you had a lot of flaws, good and bad. Past issues, head issues and general insanity, but not once did I ever think you would ever be like this"

"Like what?"

"So self absorbed" Dean spit out, the anger was starting to come out now, he couldn't help it. Raven was usually more empathitic, but now she just disreguarded his feelings, she had made up her mind and he wasn't even allowed a chance to defend himself.

"Oh I'm sorry. Who was lying in the hospital bed? Me! Who had the big fucking hole in her leg and was told that I may not be able to walk again? Me! Who's boyfriend said I love you no matter what and then just walks on because I was suddenly a burden, right mine! So yeah, I'm a little self absorbed, excuse me for that"

Dean closed the space between them, until blue hit silver and she could feel the angry hear generating from his body. "Three minutes Raven,"

"What?"

"Three minutes. Thats how long you were dead, you died and I had to watch it. You of all people should know how it feels to watch someone you love die, when your heart started beating and you started breathing I got scared, scared that for a second time I would have to watch you die. I couldn't do it." Dean took a breath and stepped closer until she was against the wall, "I was a coward, I admit that, I walked away because I was afraid that if I stayed, I would have to watch you die and I couldn't do it, I couldn't lose you"

"You did that when you walked on Dean"

"Trust me, it was a lot less painful this way. I walked away because I didn't want to see you die, I couldn't lose you like that, it hurt too much for that first three minutes, so don't you think for one minute that I walked because I didn't love you, because I do love you. Always have and I always will"

"So why did you come back?"

"I manned up I guess, I decided that if I did lose you it would be worth it, I would have more memories of you to live on"

"And the whore?"

Dean let out a light chuckle which didn't help Raven's current mood, "That was stupidity on my part, I apologize for that"

Raven pushed him away lightly, she needed air to breath and air to think and she couldn't do that when he was so close. "Is that all?"

"I guess so. At least now you know the truth"

"I do and now that I know the truth, I'm going to start repressing the truth and the first step is getting the hell away from you"

"Raven"

He didn't get beyond that, it was just the cold wood snapping shut as she rushed away from him.


	17. You're right, you're wrong

**Chapter 17 You're right, you're wrong**

Dean finished getting ready for bed, there wasn't much else he could do about Raven, except maybe dragging her back to the room by her hair and forcing her to talk, if he thought it would help, he would do it in a heart beat. Raven had to work through this on her own, when she was finished her agonizing, he would be waiting. Dean hated it but he knew that at the end of it all, she really was worth all the crap, all the fighting and everything else in between, she was well worth it. He had just slid between the crisp sheets when the door rattled again, he let out an annoyed grunt but made no move to get up, whoever it was could piss off.

"Dean? Can you open the door? I don't really wanna put my boot through it"

He took his time answering the door, he could already see the pattern, coming, going, coming, going. It always had annoyed him when people did that. When he pulled it open, Raven stared up at him, not impressed that he took his time. Wasn't it him that wanted this sorted?

"Well you took your sweet time Dean"

"What can I say? It really fucks me off having to get up every six seconds"

"Well excuse me Princess"

Dean ignored that, he had too if he wanted any chance at her staying where she was. "So you're back sooner than I thought, did the voices in your head abandon you?"

Raven let out a smirk, "Ooh meow, someone has hasn't had enough to eat today, clearly" Raven pushed her way inside, she didn't really want to do this while out in the hall,

"Please come in Rae"

"Thanks Dean, thats the nicest thing you've said to me all night" Raven gave him that deep smile, her eyes shining before she turned serious. "You know I really hate it when you're right Ambrose, means I'm wrong and I have to say sorry, which I don't like doing"

"That is the weirdest apology I've ever been given, don't think you even said the magic words"

"I am sorry Dean, you're right. I didn't take into consideration how this affected you, for that I am sorry. I don't know what it was like for you to watch me die, so for that I am sorry."

"Thank you"

"But you're also wrong, I didn't forgive one over the other because of status, I forgave Izzy because she forgave me"

"Why the fuck do you need her forgiveness? She split your leg open with an axe, why would you need her forgiveness?"

Raven gave him that long peircing look, he always swore that when she did that, she could see deep into your soul. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Why do you think I was in the hospital?"

"Because your sister split your leg open with an axe,"

"No one told you the full story?"

"Full story?"

"Dean she split my leg open with an axe because I was trying to strangle her to death"

That was new information to him, all he heard from that day was Raven was hurt and in hospital, he didn't hear anything about Iziah.

"You tried to kill her?"

Raven nodded sadly, "I swung at her with an axe, I caught her chest and arms, she knocked the axe away and I tried to strangle her instead, that's when she hit me with the axe. I forgave her because she forgave me"

"I still can't believe you tried to kill her, you love her"

"Yeah well I was messed up in the head, but if it helps at all, I'm ok now. Got me some help and stuff"

They just looked at each other, not knowing what else to say or do, finally Raven took a chance and opened her mouth. "So yeah, thought you should know that, I guess I should be going. Unless there's something else you would like to add?"

Dean shook his head, "Can't think of anything Rae"

She hid her disappointment, she knew that they wouldn't instantly be back to what they had all those years ago, but trying was an option she wanted to explore, clearly he didn't see it that way. "Then I guess I should go."

"I do love you, you know"

Raven stopped, not knowing whether or not to turn around. Did he really say that or was she imagining it, did she want it that badly that she was imagning stuff again. "What did you say?"

"I said that I love you. Thought that was something you should know"

Raven practically flew into his arms, lean limbs wrapping around her small body. Her chance was golden, she couldn't deny it, she had to take it. Her lips pressed to his slowly, softly, allowing him time to pull away. He gave in for a second before the reality came screeching back, he pushed her away gently.

"I'm sorry, I thought" "You thought right"

That just confused her, if she was right and he still wanted her or at least to give it another shot, then why the hell did he push her away, this is why men frustrated her.

"Because in the morning you're gonna tell me it was a mistake and it shouldn't of happened, I don't wanna go through that crap again"

"That thought never even crossed my mind Dean,"

"In that case" He pulled her lips back to his. Sweet venomous candy washing over his nerve endings. Dean picked her up in his strong arms, the bed was always the better option, especially when her hands were sweeping over his bare skin, the endings were on fire now, aching for more. Her body lay sprawled over his, lips connected, taking each other in little by little. Raven pulled back needing precious oxygen, her eyes probing into his, her hand caressing his face. This was where she was meant to be, here with him in his arms.

Pleasure circulated his body, it started in his toes and travelled up his legs. Dean shuffled, he wanted to keep it but the nerve endings wouldn't stop their circuit, he guessed it was morning but he couldn't be sure about that. Dean let out a grunt as he moved the blankets slightly, her long pink tongue sweeping over him, it had been awhile since he woke up like this. His eyes caught her's, that devious glint spread the fire around his body. Raven pushed the swollen organ further down her throat, not one inch of him was missed, every pressure point was knocked for six. Dean tried to keep still, he really did but with her swallowing him it was difficult to stay still. His hands clenched the blankets, those vocal chords refusing to stay quiet. Raven gave him one last long lick before pulling her mouth off him. Sliding up his body she swung her legs over him, he slid inside her easily, her body stretching and adjusting to him. He grabbed her hips, fingers digging into her skin. Raven moved on her on accord, feeling every inch of him slide inside her almost made her lose it. She managed to hold on for a few more moments before just letting herself go. Dean used his advantage to its fullest, grabbing her hips and setting his own pace. Feeling her slide and slam on his hard dick was too much. Together they moved, they hadn't lost a beat in their six year break. The sweat rolled down her body, landing on his chest like soft rain. Raven's body clammed up again, the beats and sparks wouldn't stop. He let out several deep grunts before just letting loose. Raven fell on his body, worn out but deeply satisfyed. Dean kissed any bit of skin that was near his lips, the slightly salty skin didn't stop him, it was still Raven and every part of her he liked. She was his drug of choice.

"Been a while since I've woken up like that"

"Glad you enjoyed it" Raven purred moving so her mouth was on his, those ultra soft lips were the only candy she could eat. She would eat them until her body rejected them. Dean was about to say more but was cut short by _Hollywood Undead_, he knew something was going to interrupt, he just didn't think it would be the _Black Dhalia_, he always did like that song. Raven rolled her eyes annoyed as she flipped up the lid, her body still on top of his.

"Hello?" "I'm fine." "Where do you think I am? I'm at work"

Dean smirked at her, so he was work now? Raven just shook her head and continued on talking to her sister.

"Look Izzy, I'm sorry I didn't call, I just had some stuff to sort out, by the time I had it was too late to come home, but I assure you I'm fine. Really I am" "Ok, I'm sorry, next time I'll send a text or somethin, I get it, I'm sorry" "Alright I'll see you after work and I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys. Alright I'll get you your vodka, ok I'm hanging up now"

Raven rolled her eyes again as she put the lid down and threw her phone down. She really wanted to throw it against the wall.

Dean looked at her, still with that devious smirk on his handsome face. "What you smirking at Dean?"

"I don't think I've ever been someones dirty little secret, kinda hot actual"

"Who says you're my dirty anythin? Who says I'm even comin back?"

He caressed her face lovingly, "You'll come back Rae, you always do. You just can't stay away from me, you try but you always come back."

Raven gave him a quick kiss, "You're lucky you're pretty Dean or else I would have to smother you"

"As long as its with your tits, I don't care"

Raven shook her head as she finally pulled her body off his and started to gather her clothing. Last night instead of dropping them in the same place, Dean threw them around the room, "Where are you going?"

"This little thing called work Dean, maybe you've heard of it?"

"You have to go now?"

"Yeah kinda" Raven looked at her watch, calculating just how much time she actually had, "Actually I have enough time for a quick shower, if you're willing to join me"

It was a blur of blonde and skin, he flew out of the bed as though it was on fire, taking her hand he pulled her into the shower.


	18. For the movies

**Chapter 18 For the movies**

"So where are you off too?" Iziah asked as Harmoni put on her shoes, tonight she was braving the world, well a social situation none the less. Iziah couldn't recall the last time her sister slipped on her 'going out' shoes.

"Me and Sez are watchin movies and having a drink"

"You're actually going out? Oh my God! I think hell just froze over"

"So you're out of a job then?" Harmoni retorted making sure she had her bag with her. "And we're not going out, we're staying at her place, watching movies and having a drink"

Iziah slipped and arm around her neck "Well either way, I'm proud that you're going out. Although I don't know whats so great about the outside world anyways"

"Neither do I, thats why we're staying in and watching movies"

"You know whats a great movie? _Debbie does Dallas_"

Harmoni cracked up laughing, "Yeah seventies porn is always funny."

"You guys going out?" Raven asked coming in the door, she hoped so because she planned on seeing Dean again tonight.

"Yeah, I'm going to watch movies with Sarah"

"And I'm going to the movies, there playing _Blood Lust 3_, I love that movie"

"Anything with blood in the title you like"

"Doesn't have to be blood, dead is good one. Torture, murder, massacre. See there all good words"

"Well you guys have fun, I'm going to take a shower" Raven headed out to her room, waiting to hear that familiar sound of the door closing.

Iziah grabbed her popcorn and headed into the darkened cinema, so far it was just her, the way she liked it. Iziah settled in the back row, munching on her popcorn, waiting for the movie to start. The good thing about this movie was there was no previews, at least she hoped there weren't any, last time there wasn't, but who could tell with movie theatres. Iziah stretched her feet out, resting them on the seat in front of her, she was counting down the seconds it took for an usher to come and tell her to take her feet off the chair. Not that Iziah would listen, she never did. The door opened again and the cinema was joined by another movie-goer. Iziah paid no attention to strange person number one, she was there to watch the movie. The room settled into darkness as the messages began to roll on-screen.

_"Turn off your cellphones, you're here to watch the big screen, not the little screen"_

"It is off. I told you that last time" Iziah called out, she always talked to the screen as though it was talking to her.

_"If you want a quality plumber..." _

"I don't need a plumber, I have my sister, she can fix things without the need for plumber-butt"

She saw the shoulders tense, whoever it was was trying their hardest not to respond to Iziah's random calling. That smirk came to her face, this was the best part before the gory movie started, pissing off movie-goers so eventually they would leave and she would have the movie to herself.

_"Coming this October..."_

"Halloween! I should know, my birthday is on Halloween."

"Would you be quiet?" The dark voice suddenly rumbled making Iziah hold in the chuckles. That smooth deep voice couldn't be mistaken, and if she was wrong which happened more frequently, at least she might be able to brawl.

"How 'bout I don't be quiet and we'll see how that pans out"

He didn't say anything as the previews started and Iziah turned her attention back to the screen. "Why are there previews? There wasn't any last time, see this is why I don't like people, they just ruin everythin"

"Seriously! Would you just shut up!"

"Why don't you come up here and make me"

Iziah didn't really expect him to stand up and stalk over to her, most times she said that, they opted for silently fuming or getting an usher. It didn't matter really, she was more than ready to brawl. Roman's dark eyes sprung when he saw who wouldn't shut up, he really should've guessed it was Iziah, but for some reason his brain just didn't click. Maybe it was his way of not getting his hopes up. He wanted to see her again but he knew that was a long shot. Looking at her now, it didn't seem like a long shot.

"Iziah,"

"Thats my name, apparently." She looked up at him pleasantly, well it looked pleasant but who knew with little miss destruction.

"Would you be quiet? Some of us wanna watch the movie in peace"

"Yeah well that ain't gonna happen sunshine" Iziah flashed him another sadistic-looking grin, "But feel free to join me"

Roman shuffled into the seat next to her, Iziah was more surprised that he wasn't in his Shield gear, he was last time.

"You know I meant join in on the yelling, not sitting next to me. Move it"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen _darlin_"

Iziah let it go, sitting next to him was starting to remind her of what happened last time, something that she iniated and wanted, those muscles bunching and heaving, if only he was less attractive or French, then it would be better, but no he had be hot and non-French. She knew life was cruel and un-fair, but she didn't know it could be vengeful.

"You've gone quiet Iziah, something I said"

She poked his ribcage as hard as she could, "Shut it stitch-face, this is the best part"

Roman was stuck on her weird insult, he didn't realise that adding face at the end of a random word made it an insult.

"Don't go in there!" Iziah shouted at the screen, "See! I told you not to go in there, now your guts are all over the floor"

Roman decided to just let her yell at the screen, it wasn't like he could see the movie again besides he wasn't really paying attention to it anyway, he was distracted by her heaving chest, they wouldn't stop bouncing.

"And now the worst part in the entire movie, the whore explaining the backstory and whats going on. Let me tell you something, whores can barely spell their own names let alone explain a plotline. It's the stupidest story-line since that group started randomly attacking people, honour and justice my ass, you know whats honourable? Killing yourself, save me doing it"

He shushed her the only way he could without violence, his lips planted on her's fiercely, he wasn't sure if he was trying to shut her up or he just badly wanted to kiss her. Iziah, forgetting the whore on screen, kissed him back. When he pulled away needing oxygen she was very tempted to pull them back. She wasn't sure why she stopped herself, maybe it was guilt, or maybe it was the fact that the blood and gore was more important than his lips. It was Roman who pulled her lips back, needing to feel them one last time. That serpant edged its way into her mouth and suddenly the blood and gore of the movie was on the back-burner, this was way more appealing. Her hand wondered down his frame, clenching and squeezing lightly. Roman let out a grunt when she ran her hand over his crotch, he wanted to stop her but he didn't try very hard, her little hand squeezing and sliding felt too good to stop. Iziah who was up for adventure as much as the last guy, still couldn't believe that she was doing this, it just played out like a movie. A fucked up porn movie that was. She kissed him hard on the mouth before sliding from her seat and guiding her self to the floor. The delicious moan he let out told her to keep going, not that it made much difference. Iziah fished him out, hard and standing tall, she wasn't quite sure how this was going to work, thickness was more than she bargained for, no wonder it hurt so badly last time. Still she had come this far, no turning back now. Iziah gave him a gentle lick, savouring the taste of him on her tongue. He resisted the urge to ram her face into it, instead he opted for stroking the silver curls from her face. He needed to see this, wanted to make sure it was real and not in his head. Iziah's blood red lips took him in as much as she could, she could only go half-way if she wanted to keep breathing. Iziah made up her own pattern, sliding and groping her mouth up and down, whatever she did, he seemed to enjoy it, grunts barely being contained, somehow he managed to keep them to himself, last thing he needed was an usher to catch them. Iziah kept sliding up and down, taking him in inch by inch until she was pretty sure it was banging against her tonsils. Roman couldn't stop moving, the pleasure swept up his core and out his fingertips, that pretty little mouth doing wonders over him. He couldn't stand it any longer, pleasure and pain sweeping his core with a vengence.

"Izzy" He let out gently, his warning falling deaf ears. Iziah kept pushing, sweeping faster making her hand and mouth work together, the sweet taste hit her tonsils, almost making her choke. She pulled through it, swallowing every little bit that oozed out. It never seemed to end and all she could do was keep going. Iziah actually didn't expect it to have a sweet taste, usually it tasted like mushrooms, she never did like mushrooms. He let his body have it's spasms, there wasn't much he could do other than let it usher through him. When she was satisfyed that it was over and her 'job' was done, she let her tongue softly clean him up before putting everything back to how she found it. That was a first. Iziah pulled herself up and collapsed back into her chair, she was just in time, the second best part of the movie was coming up, as always her timing was impeccable. Iziah to her full extent ignored the big man next to her, she was watching the blood and gore now, that sweet taste still lingering on her lips.

"I do love a happy ending" Iziah breathed as the movie finished and the credits started to roll. They just sat there in the dark for a moment, Roman was still trying to get his breath back, Iziah just really couldn't be bothered moving.

"So is there any reason you gave me a number that was disconnected"

"It wasn't disconnected at the time" Iziah said finally giving the big man the gift of eye contact.

"So why is it disconnected now?"

"Probably because I broke the phone. Weird how that works out huh? Well I should be going. Bye"

And just like that she was gone again and still Roman had no way of getting to her. The pattern was emerging and he wasn't quite sure whether or not he liked it. There was only one way to find out. Now thats a part he liked.


	19. I'm drunk!

**Chapter 19 I'm drunk!**

Just after midnight Harmoni stumbled home, pissed as a chook and giggling at nothing, she was more surprised that the house was empty, Iziah must still be at the movies, although she wondered what kind of movie lasted all night, she had no idea where Raven was and she didn't want to know, it was making her normal again so she wasn't going to ask. Harmoni made it up the stairs on the second try, the first time had her tripping and falling to the bottom in a drunken giggling heap of long legs and black clad limbs. Harmoni pushed her door open and jumped to her bed, she got it on the second try. The softness of the bed almost sent her to sleep, the sick feeling in her gut finally soothed. She was going to stay at Sarah's, she really was but sure enough, she started to miss home and after a very long conversation, Harmoni had headed home, pulling out her phone she sent a text to Sarah, just so the young girl knew that she was ok and she had made it home safely.

_Got home! On my 2nd try lol I was only raped once so that was lucky for me! LOL _

_lol was he hot?_

_he kinda looked like that guy we had in the hospital last week the one that punched me_

_lol so he WAS hot! lucky bitch!_

_lmao i know! anyways im a sleep now im more shocked that i can still see my phone even if it is spinning_

_nighty night xoxo_

Harmoni stared up at the ceiling completely soothed and in a state of serene peace, Harmoni missed that feeling, it had eluded her since Vampiro died, she figured once she found the fucker that took her husband she would be at peace again, at least that was her theory, it may work, it may not but Harmoni guessed she would only know once she found his killer. Harmoni pulled out her phone again, her thumb working over the buttons in a haze, she knew better than to drink and text but right now the alcohol was winning, she just had to text her new friend, she _had_ too.

_I'm drunk! lol_

_lol thanx 4 that update_

_sorry just really drunk & thought u shuld no_

_lol well i thank you! I was just wonderin wat u were doin now i know_

_ur welcome! lol douche bag with the beard..._

_damien sandow? _

_u no him_

_yeah unfortunately_

_i feel so sorry 4 u *big hugs*_

_lmao at least now im warm, k u can let go now..._

_i let go like 5 secs ago..._

_then who the hell is huggin me? 4get it i dont wanna kno_

_damien sandow?_

_i hope not, so y u drunk?_

_becuz i had 2 much booze thats how it works lol _

_i wouldnt kno lol _

_oh you poor deprived man! at least i hope you is a man not that it matters but still..._

_yeah im a dude, wat bout u? r u a dude?_

_would that make you happier? lol so drunk right now_

_guess it dont matter but i prefe woman_

_no im not a dude me is a girl, a really really drunk girl_

_so y is a pretty girl like u doin on her own? _

_kinda hard not to be alone wen ur hubby is gone_

_divorced?_

_dead. wat bout you? _

_single & lonely lol well not lonely but def single. _

_*claps hands* yay! _

_glad i could make you happy! :)_

_can i know your name, im tired of calling you Bill_

_y r u callin me bill?_

_cause i don't know ur name duh! That made sense to me, the drunk girl, how could it not to you? _

_My name is Tyler, can I know ur's? Im tired of calling you random girl on my telephone who is drunk_

_lol you can call me Harmoni_

_*extends hand* nice to meet you_

_*takes hand and shakes it furiously* you too!_

_Harmoni thats not my hand ;)_

_I know ;)_

Harmoni woke up in the morning to furious banging and light singing, the headache pounding through her skull was nothing compared to the bruising on her body. Pulling herself up slowly, she let out a long painful grunt, getting dressed and waking up took a lot longer this morning, everywhere hurt. Legs, arms, head, it was the same pain that only bought one thought, I am never drinking again. When she was finally dressed she made her way downstairs, Iziah and Raven were already up, making lunch or coffee.

"Need coffee" Harmoni moaned sitting down at the table, holding her head. "My head hurts, really bad"

Raven scanned her body over, "How the hell did you get all the bruises?"

"I fell down the stairs, and off the bed." Harmoni moaned putting her head in her arms. "Nothin can be worse than this pain. Nothing I tell you"

Raven placed two cups beside her sister, one filled with coffee, the other filled with Iziah's miracle cure to a hangover. Harmoni looked like she could bath in the liquid, the bruises on her body looked more painful than the hangover itself.

Harmoni skulled the first cup and waited patiently for her coffee to cool, "You know it's times like these that I'm glad that Iziah used to drink alot"

"What do you mean used too? I still drink too much, I'm doing it right now" Iziah laughed holding up her cup which was filled with coffee and bourbon.

Harmoni let out another groan as her phone went off, inching slowly she flipped it up, her whole face dropped, her green eyes popping open. Now she found something worse than the hangover and the bruising. Her texts that she sent last night.

"You ok?"

Harmoni just kept looking at the text from Tyler, _Hey harm, howz the hangover? Feel better soon if u have 1 :)_

"Harmoni?"

She snapped her phone closed and looked at her sister, "Oh me and my big mouth"

"What?"

"You know the guy I've been texting? Well now he knows a little too much"

"About what?"

"He knows that I'm technically single, he knows my name and that I may have a crush on him" Harmoni groaned putting her head back down, well she more of just flopped, her forehead bouncing off the dull wood. "Ow" Harmoni let out weakly, pulling herself back up.

"I'm confused, why is that a big deal?"

"Because I don't know him!"

"But isn't that why you're texting? So you can know him?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't of said anything. Oh this cannot get any worse" Harmoni flopped again smacking her head for a third time making Raven scowl.

"Stop doing that. Look it's not that big a deal, so he knows your name, it's not like knowing your name means anything big, just that he knows your name"

Harmoni chewed her lip in thought, she knew others wouldn't see it as a big deal, but it was to her, she hated it when people knew stuff about her, it was made worse because she was the one who had blabbed.

"I'm going back upstairs, I need more sleep" Harmoni muttered taking her coffee up the stairs.

"Rae, I'm still confused, why is that a big deal?"

Raven just shrugged, she had no idea why it was a big deal but clearly to Harmoni, it was and they had to respect that. Apparently.


	20. Perfect together

**Chapter 20 Perfect together**

When Dean got in that night, he wasn't surprised that Raven was there, he was however wondering why she was under the bed, a lone tattooed foot sticking out was a dead give-away.

"I wonder who's tattooed foot could be sticking out from the bed?"

Raven let out a giggle, "I'm offended if you have to wonder Dean"

"To be fair I only pay attention when you're naked and even then it's only on the bits that jiggle or are in my mouth"

Raven laughed again, "I bet your friend is really uncomfy right now. Brings me to the point of why is Seth Rollins here?"

"Ok that was well done" Seth had to give it to her, she had no possible way of knowing that it was him and yet somehow she knew it was, he had to give her a little bit of credit.

"It's magic" Dean laughed waving his fingers at his friend,

"Is he waving his fingers at you? Thats just weird"

"You don't seem to think its so weird when there shoved inside you" Dean shot at her, well at her body sticking out from the bed.

"Dude! Too much info!" Raven squealed still not moving from her spot.

"How is that too much info? You're the one that says "Dean, put your fingers" "I meant for your friend. I know you guys talk about sex and women but there is a line Dean"

Dean laughed as Raven pulled herself out from the bed, "I always cross the line, you know that"

"Yeah well maybe you should stop that" Raven straightend herself up and looked at the two guys, "So why is Seth here, unless we're waiting on the third guy? Oh please don't tell me this is going to turn into some sort of Shield gang-bang, I cannot handle three dicks tonight, I can barely handle you" Raven grinned at her boyfriend, Dean wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her temple,

"I'll take that as a compliment, my dick is so big it wears you out"

Raven decided not to answer that letting the two men laugh and slap high-fives, "So seriously why is he here?"

"We are going out clubbing"

"And you needed to tell me why Dean?"

"By we I mean me, you and Seth"

"Do I get a choice in this? Or is this one of those things that you've just decided and I have to say yes"

"Of course you get a choice, as long as your answer is yes"

"Don't you hate clubbing or has that changed?"

"I still hate it, but you like it and you ain't been in ages and Seth likes it so he's coming with us. Does that answer all questions?"

"I guess so" Raven let out a sigh "Gimme a moment to paint on some cleavage"

Dean laughed again "You have enough cleavage for the entire locker room Rae"

Raven merely flipped him off and headed towards the bathroom.

As soon as they arrived Raven kissed his cheek and instantly headed to the dance floor, he was right, she had missed clubbing. He had always hated it but still he would take her and had even been known to have the odd dance or two. It was just one of things he did for her simply to keep her happy. He liked being able to make her happy, it was nice knowing that at least one person liked his efforts even if no one else did. Girlfriends of the past flashed in his head for a moment as he and Seth found a place to sit, they never seemed happy with his efforts, he was always forced to be someone he wasn't, at least with Raven she preferred him to be himself. It was when he started being someone else she got annoyed. Quickly Seth found himself up on the dancefloor with some random girl leaving Dean by himself, it wasn't hard to see his girlfriend, she stuck out like a sore thumb with her black hair and silver ringlets, he was lucky to have her back, at least he felt lucky, she could choose anyone and out of everyone, she chose the guy from the wrong side of the tracks, Dean didn't exactly have a happy or good upbringing, he always thought that if Raven found out, she would dump him like the last one did. It was always easier to just tell him to fuck off then to deal with it apparently, but Raven didn't, if anything she loved him even more.

"Ignoring me already!" Raven shouted in his ear. he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice her move, then again Raven had always been sneaky like a ninja.

"Only a little!"

Raven laughed shaking her head at him, to anyone looking in it seemed like their relationship was somewhat abusive, they certainly didn't act like two people who loved each other, but he did love her, she knew that even if it didn't seem that way. Dean hated that they had spent six long years apart, he was certainly going to try and make up for that, he wasn't sure if he could handle losing her again, it pulled him apart the first time, wrestling had helped him through it but he couldn't wrestle twenty-four/seven even though he did try.

"Will you dance with me?" Raven said into his ear, even simple words like that caused a ripple of pleasure to shudder through his system.

"Sure" Dean got up and took her hand, leading her to the dancefloor, he hated dancing, he wasn't very good at it but he soon forgot that, it wasn't hard when her hands were in his, her body moving out of nothing but joy. Dean pulled her closer, the sweet scent of her flooded his nostrils making him forget himself for a moment. He let his hand wonder down her frame until it was buried up her skirt. He didn't know or care if he was seen, all that mattered was the pleasing effect on her face, her body gripping and ushering him to keep going. She let out a gasp of air, trying to stop the loud scream in its tracks, not that it really mattered, she doubted anyone would be able to hear her but still she kept it silent. He let his fingers dance to the music, her body writhing and twisting in his strong arms. Just when she was longing for the end, Dean pulled his hands away making her scowl at the smirk on his face.

"You're a prick Ambrose"

"And you love me anyways"

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips "Yeah I do"

Dean crashed down next to Seth while Raven made a drink stop, Seth gave his friend an odd look, "What?"

"I've never seen that look in your eyes" Seth commented picking up his drink,

"I have a look in my eyes now? Weird"

"You really like this girl huh?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah"

"You love her?"

"Yup"

Seth wasn't used to Dean being so open with his thoughts or emotions, "Does she know that?"

"I told her"

"And?"

Now Dean decided to shut up, although it was clear from the look in his blue eyes, he had never been happier. Raven finally landed down beside them, a drink for herself and a drink for Dean,

"Thanks Rae"

"Welcome" Raven shuddered again making Dean look at her, this time he had his fingers no where near her,

"You ok?"

"Stupid bastard at the bar perving down my shirt, idiot"

"I can talk to him if you like" Dean got out nicely even though Raven could tell just from the look in his eyes that someone was about to get hurt.

"Down boy." Raven laughed stroking his arm, "It's fine."

Just after one thirty in the morning, Raven and Dean headed back to the hotel, exhausted and a teensy bit drunk. He gripped her hand tightly as they stumbled inside, it was a blur of black but Raven found herself draped over Dean's body, silver pouring into blue. She had never seen his eyes look so beautiful, she stroked stray blonde out of his face, anything to touch his soft skin.

"I love you Jonothan"

If his soul could smile, it would have, he knew how serious she was when she called him by his real name. "I love you too Raven Venom"


	21. Ain't that sweet

**Chapter 21 Ain't that sweet**

Two days later Harmoni was still agonizing over the info she had spilled, she just didn't like people knowing about her husband, usually they asked for more information, the top question being 'how did he die?' She hated answering that because what was she meant to say? He was on his way home from work and some drug fucked loser shot him in the head and left him to die slowly. It just wasn't something she wanted to re-live, ever. Iziah got home a little after three, blood all over her hands and up her arms.

"Still agonizing?"

"Yup"

"Can I just ask why? Cause I'm still really confused about that, so he knows, it's not like that's the baddest thing in the world"

Trust Iziah not to understand or even sympathize, not that Harmoni expected her sister to be understanding, if it wasn't Raven or Jamie, Izzy simply didn't care.

"I don't like people knowing"

Iziah shrugged as she started to wash her hands in the sink, "Rae home yet?"

"Not yet. Is it just me or is she happier these days?" Harmoni asked taking the subject off her and 'Tyler'

"Yeah, whoever she's banging must really know what they're doing"

Harmoni let out a half-hearted laugh "Not everythin is sexual Iz"

"No it's not but the last time Rae was that happy, she was regulary having sex, usually she vicious but lately she's happy."

"And you think its cause she's gettin laid"

"Or someone she really hates is dead and last I heard douche-bag from the stupid trio is still alive"

"Speakin of the trio, have you seen the big dude lately?"

Iziah stopped her washing to look at her sister, "Why the hell would I see him?"

"Because you like him?"

Iziah let out a deep laugh "No I liked parts of him, he's served his purpose, so I'm moving on. Don't look at me like that bitch, it's ok for him to do it but when I do it, its wrong, how the fuck is that fair?"

"So if he asked you out on a date, you would say no"

"Of course I would say no! Why the hell would I say yes?"

"Because has it ever occured to you that maybe he likes you"

Iziah laughed again "If thats the case then clearly he has head issues, ha! Likes me! Oh that is too cute Harm!"

"I was serious"

"So was I, if he likes me then clearly there is something wrong with him, deeply deeply wrong"

"Who's has deeply wrong head issues?" Raven asked coming in through the door, tired and sweaty from a long hard day, the only thing that didn't help was the fact that she wouldn't be seeing Dean tonight.

"No-one" Iziah shot a look at Harmoni, if there was anyway to ruin Raven's good mood (possibly) it was the mention of the Shield and what Iziah had done to Roman. Iziah wasn't sure what Raven would be madder at the fact that she banged him or the fact that she lied about it, either way she didn't want to find out. Iziah bought the subject back to Raven

"You seem happier these days Raven"

"Yeah, life in general will do that to you." Raven took off her boots and looked at Harmoni, "What is it that you're so worried about?"

Harmoni let out a sigh "I don't know, I just don't like peope knowing, I mean do you like people knowin that you were once in a nut-house?"

"Harm that's a little different, when people hear that your hubby died they sympathize and threaten the killer, when people hear I was in a nuthouse, well they're not so understanding"

"I guess so"

"Have you ever thought of digging?"

"I don't think gardening is the answer Rae"

Raven let out a chuckle as she grabbed a drink from the fridge, "I meant digging on him, have yourself a little rummage at his past"

Now her green eyes lit up, "That's a really good idea"

"I know but I should also warn you that thats an idea that could so very easily backfire"

"I'll take my chances" Harmoni laughed as the wooden door made its entrance. The three girls just looked at each other, visitors usually just came in, it had been a while since someone had knocked and waited for a reply.

"Oh I'll get it" Raven shot at the two girls who made no effort to move. Raven pulled back the door only to get a face full of bright red roses, it took all she had not to jump back, she expected to see a person on the other end, not a bunch of flowers.

"Sorry miss, delivery. Sign here please" He gave her the small boquet of flowers and still expected her to sign with one hand. Somehow Raven managed it and shut the wooden door still clutching the flowers.

"Those are nice" Harmoni got out shooting a look at Iziah, her sister's face had turned pale, she saw it in Iziah's silver orbs, she hoped to hell that the red roses were NOT for her from a certain Shield member.

"Who are they for?" Iziah asked, her fingers clutching the sink like a life line, her small heart having a very big heart attack. Raven fished around for the card,

"To the most beautiful girl in the world" Raven read the front of the card before prying it open, "Raven Venom, clearly there for Demon"

Iziah heaved a huge sigh of relief noting they weren't for her, they were for her sister. Which she suddenly clicked on to, however Raven was dialing a number.

"Ooh isn't a phone call against the rules? You might get snapped"

"Don't be a jerk or I won't say thank you for the beautiful flowers"

"You're welcome hun, I hope you like them"

"I do" Raven really did like them, the fact that he tried something different and somewhat romantic was not lost on her, Dean wasn't usually romantic in any sense, not that she blamed him, most guys didn't get the concept of romance, not that she got it either, but still it was a nice gesture.

"Don't get me wrong I really do like them but why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope, just curious I guess"

He didn't say anything for several seconds making her regret asking, she didn't mean to offend him, she was just curious. "I really do like them and I was only curious"

"I never got a chance to do that crap when we were dating, I thought I would I give it a go"

"Well I like your efforts very much, they really are beautiful. You have a good-night and I'll see you next week? Sweet, can't wait. Bye"

When she hung up her sister's looked at her, "What?"

"And that was?"

"Does it matter?"

"Kinda"

"Boyfriend" Raven said smelling her roses again,

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?"

Raven shrugged, "It's only a recent thing, I don't think it'll last though"

"Why?"

Raven shrugged again "Things with me never do, anyways I'm going to put these in water"

Iziah shot a look at Harmoni, "Told you she was getting some"

"Yeah you did, well done, you was right"

"Now lets watch the world burn"

"I wish"


End file.
